A Legend Untold
by Animaster666
Summary: A man tries to sacrifice himself to defend his friends from a terrorist and dies. Lamenting his inability to overcome his fate, an awesome power was given to him by pure chance, and now he has the chance to start a new life... in Remnant! He'll do his best to bring about the best possible outcome. Not just for the heroes, but also the villains. He'll give us all... A Legend Untold!
1. Welcome to the Game

"Failure is only the opportunity to try again, only this time more wisely."

\- Henry Ford

* * *

Text

' _Thought'_

"Speech"

 **THE GAMER**

* * *

In a small border town close to Canada there was a group of teenagers inside of their high-school library. They were gathered around two desks pushed together. The desks were covered in multicolored dice with varying amounts of sides. Beside the tallest of them was a group of three books he is checking behind a fiery red screen blocking the other teenagers view.

He's wearing a blue and grey striped hoodie, has dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin, and an average figure.

He opens up his mouth and says with a domineering tone in his voice, "Foolish mortals! I am the undefeatable dragon god! I will devour you whole and take dominion over this plane for myself! No one will be able to stop me from obtaining the core of this planet and using it to turn me into a greater god!"

A boy with thick-rimmed glasses stands up and says, "I am Lucifer, Satan reincarnated! None will be able to stop me from guiding this party to victory with my bardic experti-"

"Oh pipe down will ya?" the boy behind the screen interrupts in a different, but equally tough sounding voice. "Let me do the talking to this overgrown lizard."

He takes a deep breath and lets out a small yell saying, "Oi! Listen here you giant gecko. I'm gonna be kind enough to let you know what kinda hell I'm about to put you through!"

The other players roll their eyes at this voice and start to grab dice to roll for initiative. _'I guess they're becoming accustomed to this pattern,'_ thought the dark-haired boy.

He continues, "First, I'm gonna break your legs! Then, I'll chop off your useless wings! I'll force you to the ground and make you watch as I shove them so far up your rectum, they'll poke out your eyes. You'll look much better that way you scaly fuck!"

The dark-haired boy rolls a die for intimidation getting something mediocre.

"You dare speak such words in front of me!" the 'dragon god' says in an enraged voice.

"Yeah, I do dare!" 'Reytar' yells back.

"Roll for initiative!" the boy says to the players, who are still laughing at him having an argument with himself.

They return to the dice and start rolling while looking for their initiative modifier.

"23!"

"15!"

"17!"

"30!"

They all yell out in succession.

"Jesus Christ! A thirty!? Did you roll a natural twenty or something?" the dark-haired boy asks in a shocked tone.

"I used my luck feature to reroll my two and got a nineteen instead Mr. Dungeon Master," the boy explains.

"If you say so… Well anyways, let's begin the fight we've been anticipating for the past year and a half!" the dark-haired boy says with excitement.

The rest of them cheer and put on fierce expressions for the occasion while shaking the dice in their hands.

And like that, the battle began.

* * *

 ***First Person POV***

 ***4 Hours Later***

"The dragon breathes heavily and glares at Cue with resent as he cast his Mass Healing Word giving everybody some hit points to stand back up and fight while Cue gets healed from this as well due to his clerical domain," the Dungeon Master or well _I_ say to my friends.

"Lucifer, you're up. What do you wanna do?" I ask him with a serious tone.

"I stand up tall and stare daggers at the dragon," he begins. "I would like to use my 9th level spell slot to cast Power Word Kill."

I look down at my sheet of paper and look at the Hit Points of the dragon. It has only one HP left.

I calmly look up and say, "Okay. You can definitely attempt to do that."

"Don't tell me it still has a legendary resistance left!?" he yells after seeing my composure.

"No. The spell doesn't work that way," I say to appease him. "But there is one small problem… " I say leading him on. "How would you like to do this!?"

"YES!" they all scream at the top of their lungs. One of them is even crying.

Well, it _is_ understandable. After four encounters with this dragon, they _finally_ defeated it. One of which ended up with the death of his in-game wife's death, whom's soul was being held prisoner inside the dragon's lair at this very moment.

'Lucifer' looks into the eyes of the dragon and with and aura of death and rage he says fiercely, "Contrario mortem et malum!"

The dragon stills. All that pervades the interior of the cave now is silence. Then… slowly the life fades from its eyes and it falls to the ground, dead.

The moment of silence continues. Until Reytar screams. His scream is like wildfire as it starts spreading like the plague and the rest are yelling loudly in appreciation of the sweet release of the burden they'd been carrying for a long while.

"And that's where we'll end it for today. We've been going for quite a while now. It's time to go home now," I say in a tired voice.

They all nod in agreement and start packing up their things.

Suddenly, the power inside the building turns off.

"Is this a power outage?" I ask them curiously.

"I guess so," replies Tony, one of my closest friends.

Macie, my ex-girlfriend who's still on good terms with me, tries to open the door, but it won't budge.

"Uh, guys. The door won't open. It looks like the electrici- Ah!" her word is interrupted by her own scream.

I walk around the corner in concern and see her caught in the arms of a man with a black ski mask and a gun in his right hand.

"Don't come over here or I'll shoot you!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

I stare at the man, dazed by the sudden turn of events.

Then I feel my heartbeat quicken, breathing getting heavier, and scalp tingling all while trying to hold back a scream.

' _Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.'_

I attempt to calm myself down to think rationally and find a way to get her out of this situation.

' _Shit! I'm not calming down!'_

But that didn't work…

So next best thing.

' _Alright. Get angry! Get mad! Ignore the fear and get mad at this man for daring to do such a thing to my friend!'_

Attempting to pump myself up, I succeed.

Another one of my friends comes around and sees the situation.

"The hell!?" he shouts.

It seemed to be a trigger as the others in the game club start to come over one by one and exclaim in surprise at the scene. They all stand there, shocked still and seemingly unable to find out what to do.

Suddenly I go out from the crowd and start making my way towards the man.

*Bang*

He shot a bullet in front of my foot. I pause for just a second. My instincts are telling me to go back. But I continue on.

"You motherfucker…" I say in a rage-filled voice. "First, you dare to come onto my territory! This school is where I learn an therefore under my protection." I continue on in and enraged and arrogant voice. I can feel myself changing character and becoming braver as someone else. I continue walking in larger strides than before.

"Second, you dare to shoot at me!? You deserve to skinned alive for what you've done already."

The man is surprised at my attitude in front of a gun. But not only him, everyone else in the room is too! My friends clearly understand how much I don't like dangerous things. I still get scared of the traffic at school when I walk home from school!

"And finally… YOU DARE TAKE MY FRIEND AS A HOSTAGE!?" I shout out mustering all the rage I could into my voice.

I have many memories of this place already. This town is my home, so everything else here is too. I won't allow him to ruin that for me. This man whom I've never seen before is about receive the wrath of the Dragon God!

*Cough*

Ignoring my slip up I continue to walk towards this man.

*Bang*

Halfway through my walk, the man raises his gun and shoots me in the stomach.

"Gah!"

The sudden intense pain coming from my belly makes me kneel and contort.

A few of my friends try to come help me, but when the gun starts to point at them, they stop in their tracks.

'' _I'll fucking kill him!'_ I scream in my head.

Attempting to get the adrenaline flowing to make the pain lessen I hype myself up and slowly stand up. One hand is still pressing on my stomach.

"Aaaarrgghh!" in a pain filled screech I start sprinting at the man.

He shoots again and hits my left arm. Still screaming out I use my right hand to take his gun away and throw it towards the crowd behind me.

Then, before he could do anything I jump on him and push him down. I use my right hand to beat him in the jaw.

I hit him over and over again until all my energy has been exhausted.

He has a bloody jaw as I fall off of him and to the side.

I can feel my body getting colder.

Then I feel the warmth. I look up and see my friends standing above me.

"I got ya," says Tony in a comforting voice. He's trying to see how bad the damage is and calm me down.

"Damn it! Why aren't the phones working!? We need to get him to a hospital!" yells Jake.

I've been best friends with Jake since first grade. Our moms worked together, so when we went to the same school, we just clicked together. We stayed friends all these years and are as good of friends as we can be.

*Cough* *Cough* I cough up more blood. It burns. Everything hurts. I can feel it start to fade as time goes on though.

"Is Macie alright?" I ask Tony.

With tears in his eyes, he slowly nods.

"Is anybody else hurt?" I ask him.

"No," he says while choking on his words.

"Good," I say while resigning myself to this unfair fate.

"Take care of Jake will ya?" I tell him with a somber expression.

"I will," he says with tears going down his eyes. He doesn't want this to happen. However, he knows he can't do anything about it. I can't either. I hope for the love of god he ends up alright.

I close my eyes. "Thank you," I managed to spit out before falling into a deep, deep sleep into the darkness.

* * *

*In the Void*

...Is this where I go when I die?

Maybe this is purgatory or something. Do I have to stay here for eternity or until I get sent to hell or heaven?

I wish I knew.

I'm so bored. I want to do something. Anything.

…

…

…

…

What seems like an eternity passes as I drift in and out of consciousness. How much time has passed? It could be mere seconds. Or possibly as long as years.

…

…

…

 **WELCOME GAMER**

 **START GAME?**

 **YES | NO**

…

…

…

I take a deep breath. _'Oh hell yes!' I shout eagerly in my head._

 **WELCOME TO THE GAME**

…

…

…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. I tried fixing some parts I thought were lacking and I'll continue to do so if I have the time to. Reviews are appreciated. See you later.**


	2. Tutorial

**I'll try to do these at least once a week.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **FOR PLAYER'S CONVENIENCE PLEASE SET THE WORLD CONFIGURATION AND SETTINGS**

 **WORLD/UNIVERSE: _ TIME: _**

 _ **Settings, Extra**_

Standing in the void, I look at my options and take a while to consider what I wanted to do.

I have an idea of what kind of world I want to live in. Action, adventure, powerful beings, and potential romance. That's the kind of life I want to have. However, there are quite a few to choose from…

Hmmm… Maybe I should go to High School DxD… or maybe Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple…

Oh no! I've got it!

Akame Ga Kill!

All the drama, death, and corruption… It's perfect!

It'll be fun seeing their reactions when I totally own them. And Esdeath would be a nice challenge.

That's just what I've decided it should be!

Nothing could ever steer me away from this incredible idea of mine!

 **WORLD/UNIVERSE: REMNANT/RWBYVERSE TIME: 12 YEARS BEFORE CANON**

Yeah, no. I'm going to Remnant.

No two ways about it. Just an unspoken policy of mine.

I mean. I was a little obsessed with RWBY for a hot minute there when I was alive. Not to a large extent, but enough to have planned for it if something like this happened.

Twelve years before canon for a multitude of reasons. Most of them about romance and plot devices. Two years should be enough time according to my calculations…

Now, where was I again?

 **PLEASE CHOOSE BODY CHARACTERISTICS AND AGE**

 **HAIR COLOR:_ EYE COLOR:_**

 **SKIN COLOR:_ BODY TYPE:_**

 **AGE:_**

Oh right. Appearance.

Well, here we go.

I take a look at the blue screen and select hair color. An image of my head shows up on an adjacent screen.

My curly hair is shown as black for its default settings. On the right side of it, there are 32 colors to choose from. I select the color as a dark brown.

When I do, what shows up is a dark chocolatey color reflecting light and is mixed with my naturally curly and wild hair.

I've always loved my hair. What worries me though, is the fact that my dad is nearly bald and I hope that those genes did not pass on to me.

Just thinking about it makes me want to grab at my hair to keep it from going away.

Anyways, now is not the time to be fussing over my anxiety.

So I start to quickly go through the other options. I make them close to my original self, except for body type and age.

 **PLEASE CHOOSE BODY CHARACTERISTICS AND AGE**

 **HAIR COLOR: DARK BROWN EYE COLOR: BLACK**

 **SKIN COLOR: TAN BODY TYPE: LEAN AND MUSCULAR**

 **AGE: 5**

There were no significant changes when changing my eyes and skin color. However, when I changed my body type it was amazing.

I used to be a big guy and be really intimidating to those who didn't know me. When I changed to a more lean version, I seemed… handsome… and dangerous…

I really think I like this change.

It was even more incredible when I changed my age.

I basically just became smaller. I still had my toned and muscular body, but _my face._

I just look too cute.

I have a weakness for cute things.

And let me tell you. I am cute _AF._

His cheeks just look so soft. His, no, _my_ expression is so innocent. Those large, dark eyes look like they could contain all the hopes and dreams in the world.

I barely managed to tear my face away from the screen and continue on with my life.

Now then… what's next?

 **BEFORE YOU GO TO REMNANT YOU MUST COMPLETE THE TUTORIAL**

 **QUEST: COMPLETE TUTORIAL  
OBJECTIVE: SLAY 10 BEOWOLVES**

 **SIDE OBJECTIVE: FLAWLESS - DON'T GET HURT**

 **REWARDS: 1 WEAPON, 100 LIEN, 1 UNCOMMON WEAPON, 300 XP**

 **GET READY**

 **STARTS IN: 30 SECONDS**

' _Wait WHAT!?'_

Before I knew what was going on my surroundings changed all of a sudden.

The void faded away and a brand new view entered my sight.

I am now inside of a coniferous forest. In front of me lays two longswords.

I quietly gaze over the swords and pick them up.

After 5 seconds, this shows up.

 **OBSERVE UNLOCKED**

 **LONGSWORD - DURABILITY: 1000 - DAMAGE: 150 RARITY: COMMON**

 **OBSERVE:**

 **GAIN THE ABILITY TO KNOW MORE ABOUT YOUR SURROUNDINGS THROUGH BY 'OBSERVING' PEOPLE AND ITEMS.**

 **MILESTONES**

 **LV1 - COMMON ITEMS AND CREATURES 10 + X LVS**

 **LV10 - UNCOMMON ITEMS AND?**

 **LV20 - RARE ITEMS AND?**

 **LV30-100:?**

I quickly glance over the details and prepare myself for the incoming battle.

I hide behind a tree, trying to take cover before they come.

I wait for a few seconds and then I hear some footsteps.

They seem to be coming from my right.

*growl*

I hear a growl from my left.

' _Wait… am I surrounded?'_

At that thought, my chest contracts and my heartbeat is racing.

I am afraid. I can feel my fear coalesce around my heart.

No... I won't let myself be killed making the same mistake again!

I get into a fighting stance.

My legs are close to the ground and both of my arms are near to my chest, holding the longswords by the hilt.

I cool my head and prepare for battle once more.

The first Beowolf comes into sight. It immediately notices me and starts to growl.

*growl*

I swallow my saliva and stare down the monster in front of me.

*roar*

With a yelp, the Beowolf lunges at me with its claws bared and jaw open, trying to tear me apart.

I redirect one claw with my longswords and swiftly dodge out of the way of its other attacks by rolling to the right.

*roar*

Another Beowolf comes running from the bushes and swipes its claws at my chest.

Using my swords I block the attempt to maul me once more and counterattack with a slash at its legs.

*ding*

A notification appears and it says...

 **-150**

Good. Just need to keep doing that.

I lunge towards the Beowolf once more.

It tries to bit my head off, but I manage to just barely dodge and stab it in the torso multiple times. Left, right, left.

 **-150  
-150  
-150**

*roar*

The Beowolf slumps down on me after letting out a painful howl.

*ding*

 **+100 XP**

LEVEL UP

OBJECTIVE: (1/10)

I ignore the notifications as I can feel something inside of me.

This is my first kill. I feel strange. I have some weird feeling in my chest.

Guilt? No, not that.

I can feel myself being happy, no, satisfied.

As if some sort of discontent is being washed away.

I see...

However, with no more time to ponder on that, I throw the Beowolves off me and make way for the next one.

*growl*

Three more Beowolves come out of the underbrush and direct their bloodthirst at me.

However, I take that feeling inside of my chest and push it outwards.

This is my bloodthirst.

*ding*

 **SKILL BLOODTHIRST UNLOCKED**

 **BLOODTHIRST:  
ALLOWS YOU TO GRASP AN ENEMY'S KILLING INTENT AND DIRECT AND CONTROL YOUR OWN.**

Ignoring the new screens, I start towards the other Beowolves.

I move forward slowly and hold my swords loosely. The Beowolves slowly close in while growling.

The center Beowulf leaps at me with a roar. Its claws are outstretched and trying to reach me.

Reacting immediately, I roll underneath and slash at its torso while it's wide open, using both swords.

 **-150  
-150**

With that, it should be severely wounded.

I focus my attention towards the other two Grimm. The both of them are running at me from either side. They both jump towards my head.

When they get close enough I duck between them. With my knees bent, I stretch out the longswords and stab them into the torso of those Beowolves.

 **-150  
-150  
**

I quickly withdraw and turn around towards the Beowolf I had left behind earlier.

*roar*

It had already recovered and while barely dodging its claw I stumble backward and fall to the ground.

It got on top of me and snarled fiercely. Then it opened its mouth and attempted to bite my head off.

 **-300 HP - CRITICAL STRIKE  
**

But it was too slow.

By the time it had opened its mouth I had already swung my sword. Opening its mouth just made it easier for me to stab it through its head.

The light behind the Grimm's mask fades.

 **+100 XP**

Using my legs I kick it off my blade.

I scramble to my feet.

*growl*  
*roar*  
*growl*

Oh god...

The rest of them have come. 5 more Grimm join the battlefield.

I'm at a way to severe a disadvantage. Why does this shit always happen to me?!

I can't do this...

I can't combat them with my strength...

My stats are crap... I don't even have any real combat experience.

Why would the tutorial even be this hard!?

Wait... is it really that difficult?

'Observe'

Using the skill on the nearest Beowolf, what I saw confirmed my suspicions.

 **WEAKENED BEOWOLF  
350/500 HP  
ALL STATS EXCEPT HP ARE EQUAL TO GAMER'S STARTING STATS  
**

That explains a lot. I surely wouldn't be able to fight against full-fledged Beowolves at any rate.

But still...

I got quite the close call with only three of them!

Now I have to survive against seven at once?!

How am I supposed to fight against them!?

How? How... That's it!

There's no cheap way out of this. I'll have to rely on my own battle prowess! I'll have to forcefully increase my strength! I need to go 'beyond' my limits!

I won't let despair invade my heart again.

I will not let death decide my fate!

Never again!

*ding*

I ignore the screen that pops up, and I focus on my new enemies.

I know what to do.

I run up towards the two I previously damaged.

*growl*

They both growl and try to attack me with their claws.

Ignoring their attacks I run faster and swing my swords up, from their torsos, to their heads and leave a thick gash between their bodies and heads. Almost splitting them in half as smoke pours from their wounds.

 **-150  
-150  
-350  
-350**

 **+100XP**  
 **+100XP**

It's just as I thought. An attack's damage and critical is based on where I attack. I can also chain attacks by continuing with the attack on another body part and cause more damage.

As I was thinking, a sharp pain came from my shoulder.

 **-25 HP**

"Aaah!" my pain filled shriek filled the forest and I immediately stab both of my swords right above my shoulder.

 **-300HP  
-300HP**

 **+100XP**

I quickly run away from the Beowolf's corpse and turn around to check my situation. The beasts stare at me with their red eyes. One raises its leg but does not step on the ground.

Hesitation is apparent in their movements. Are they finally realizing that it may not have been a good idea to attack me?

Oh yeah! I got hurt... Well, crap... There goes that side quest bonus...

Ignoring the secret pains of a perfectionist I harbor, I refocus on the three Beowolves in front of me. Wait... three?

 **-15HP**

 **-15HP**

 **BLEEDING STATUS INFLICTED -1HP/SEC**

"Aaah!" I scream once more as I feel the searing pain cutting into my back. I turn around and face the Grimm growling in a mix of hunger and anger.

Of course, not real hunger. Just a desire to devour my very being. But that's not important.

 **-1HP**

What is important is that I am losing HP at an alarming rate.

I rush towards the Beowolf who tore apart my back with his claws.

 **-1HP**

With both of my swords, I aim two stabs straight at its head.

 **-1HP**

 **-300**

It isn't very effective as the thrust behind two swords is much less significant than one, giving the Beowolf the chance to parry one of my attacks. While by sheer luck I manage to land a blow on Its head.

As it swipes away at my sword with its claws, it gets lodged in the ground.

 **-1HP**

Running even closer to the Grimm, I use that momentum to pull out the sword as I spin around and slash at it with both swords.

 **-150**

 **-150**

My first strike cuts of its arm in a very rough manner as it whimpers and I strike out any sign of life with a sword through the chest.

 **-1HP**

 **-15HP**

I turn around and get assaulted by yet another claw strike against my torso. My blood covers its claw.

I hold my scream and dodge another incoming strike.

 **-1HP**

I seem to be quite hurt...

I grit my teeth and smile wryly at myself for wanting to undergo such a thing in the past.

 **-1HP**

I roar like a madman and run towards the nearest Grimm.

 **-150**

 **-150**

I strike once more upon the bastard that cut apart my shirt.

 **-1HP**

*roar*

Another Grimm leaps at me. Its red eyes are emblazoned with insanity.

I take on his anger with a sword to the mask.

 **-300**

 **-1HP**

*growl*

The last one lets out a deep and fierce growl as it also jumps towards me.

Rolling once more, I get under it and stab both swords up and chain attack it using its own force against it.

 **-150**

 **-150**

 **-200**

 **-200**

 **-1HP**

 **+100XP**

The Grimm lays on the cold, hard ground with smoke pouring from its body. Dead.

The other two stare angrily at me.

 _'Since when did Grimm have emotions?'_

The one on the right comes running at me.

 _'Oh right, they harbor and feed off all negative emotions...'_

I try to back up to avoid it but I bump into a tree behind me.

' _Crap'_

 **-15HP**

 **-1HP**

My blood falls to the ground. I can feel myself on my last stand. I've barely any HP left... I'm going to die once more.

Dread fills me. Then it's replaced by emptiness. An empty void of senselessness and bloodthirst.

There is only one option left for me.

KILL!

I'll kill and drag them to hell with me!

I use both of my swords and try to swing at the beast one more time to finish it.

However, it seems to see through my feeble attempt and uses its claws to parry it once more.

 **-1HP**

I swing madly at it and cut deep enough to kill it.

 **-150**

 **-150**

 **+100XP**

 **-1HP**

I feel exhausted. The Grimm and I just stand still for a second.

 **-1HP**

That notification shocks me back into action. My arms feel like lead and my legs are like jello. I'm not sure if it's just from blood loss or pure exhaustion.

I push on and run towards the Grimm.

It tries to flee.

 **-1HP**

No... NO! I will not let you get away you son of a bitch!

I force myself to run faster than I've ever run before.

 **-1HP**

Almost there... just a little more!

 **-1HP**

I caught up. I grip the swords as hard as possible and stab into the mask of the creature of Grimm. I hear its last whimper and snuff out the light in its eyes as exhaustion has overcome.

 **-150**

 **-300**

 **+100XP**

 **-1HP**

I fall to the ground. A very familiar cold surrounds me as I fall into another slumber for the second time. I let the darkness surround me once more.

*ding*

That was the last thing I heard before I hit the ground, unconscious, and a bloody mess...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm very tired.**

 **I'm gonna go sleep.**


	3. Cinder's Story (Part 1) Introduction

… **Remember when I said I would try to make one a week?**

 **I'm a procrastinator.**

 **Don't count on my words.**

 **I was also sick.**

 **School.**

 **More Excuses you've heard before.**

* * *

 ***Outskirts of Mistral Cinder's POV 11 years old***

*chirp* *chirp*

The soft chirping of the robins outside slowly rouses me from my slumber.

*yawn*

I yawn as I lay up on my bed. My hair is an absolute mess and I look like I just want to sink down into my lavender sheets and drift into sleep again. It's so tempting with the sun rays pouring through the window gently coaxing me to sleep.

But I know I can't. My parents would just start yelling at me to wake up in the most obnoxious ways possible. They _have_ to be the most annoying parents ever.

I mean, who throws a rooster at someone to wake them up!?

That isn't even the worst of it! I don't care what they say, leaving a marker on my desk does not give them permission to write on my face! They can be such a handful!

I shake my head to wake myself up, ridding my head of these thoughts. I look at my purple walls for a moment. Getting off of my bed I walk to the door.

I head to the bathroom and go straight for the shower.

It isn't the nicest bathroom. But, it's just the right size to be called homely. I wonder if we can get the tiles cleaned? It's starting to turn yellow.

I take off the bright red pajamas that I've worn every night for the past two years. They're getting worn out and need to be replaced pronto. I do _not_ want to wear ripped pants to bed anymore.

I place them in a basket on the side as I head into the shower and close the curtains behind me. I turn on the hot water and let it pour onto me. It shakes off any drowsiness I felt and washes away dirt and dust I collected during the night.

I grab a bottle off to the side. It's some cheap shampoo labeled _UAVO._ I turn it upside down and pull off the cap. I shake the bottle and pour out the last of the white substance and rub it into my hands before putting it in my hair.

I take a good twenty minutes after that just to enjoy the shower. Then I turn off the water and get a white towel to wrap around myself as I walk back into my room and towards my closet.

I open it up and pick out my outfit for the day. I feel like going casual.

I grab a white top, grey hoodie, skinny jeans, and my black flats. All of which except the hoodie looking pretty worn. I've been wearing them for about a year and a half now.

I walk down the wooden stairs. They give off a slight creek and let my parents downstairs know I'm coming down.

I head into the dining room.

It's nothing special either. Maybe a bit run down, but that's it. Made from old wood and unpainted it isn't a very pretty sight. The refrigerator is next to the counter and some cabinets. The table and chairs are about a meter away from the fridge and take up most of the empty space.

Registering all that in my mind I come to face my parents eating a very unhealthy breakfast. My father, who is now 30, is munching down a huge bowl of Pumpkin Pete while my mom was eating a grilled peanut butter, jelly, and cheese sandwich.

I just… why?

My father, Soot Fall, has ash grey hair and yellow eyes. His physique is a bit on the skinny side. My mother, Tael Fall, is dark-haired with dark brown eyes that like to dress with too little and is a bit overweight.

I stare at the two of them for a minute, trying to shame and scorn them with my judgemental gaze. However, they seem to shrug it off almost immediately. They continue as if nothing had happened.

I am speechless…

Am I really the child here!?

* * *

 ***Later that day Mistral Laundromat Cinder's POV***

"Good morning Cinder," a man behind the counter says with a lazy voice. He looks about twenty-five years old with unkempt dirty blonde hair and a lazy look on his face. He's wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello, Sam," I say in a cheery tone.

"Ya here to work, kid, or just want some laundry done?" he asks with absolutely zero enthusiasm.

"I'm here for work, Sam," I reply while walking towards the EMPLOYEES ONLY section of the building.

"Just don't explode another washer like last time," he says to my back in an amused voice.

"I said I was sorry!" I raise my voice in indignance.

"Never said you weren't. Just don't do it again," he replies blandly.

"I won't! Geez, you blow something up once and suddenly become known for it."

I grumble my complaints as I and walk into the changing room for employees.

The outfit is okay. It's a red short sleeved shirt with three buttons near the collar. The pants are khaki and I wear the black work shoes. This is what my outfit looks like.

I've been working around here for about a month and a half. Sam is a pretty nice guy. He can be a bit annoying at times, but it's more fun than when my parents are teasing me.

They just get too out of hand sometimes.

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts and get to work.

I wait and wait. The sun rises up and stays there for quite a while before it starts to set and clouds start to cover the sky. It doesn't seem like there'll be any customers today. I sigh, disappointed with the results.

I go up to a window and look outside. It seems like it raining pretty heavy out there.

I wonder if anybody is out there all alone. It kinda reminds me of that day.

I'll never forget those times. Even though… I'll just take them and become stronger with them.

The door to the shop swings open.

"H-hello?" a hesitant boy calls out.

I turn my head to look at him. He looks about my age. However, he was a mess in his clothing. His clothes were covered in mud and totally soaked. Even then he seems faint… like I wouldn't have noticed if he was there, despite his slightly larger stature, if not for him calling out to me. He had light brown hair and pale skin.

"Hello, I'm Cinder," I say while trying to be polite. "Do you need help with something?"

"Oh, um, hello, Cinder," he says with a bit of difficulty. He faces the floor and avoids eye contact. It's clear he's not used to dealing with strangers. "Do you think you have something that can wash out… all this?" he says while pausing to point at his clothing.

I look at him strangely for a moment before asking quizzically, "What is your name?"

"S-saecul," he stutters out.

That was how I met _him._

* * *

 ***6 Months Later Cinder POV***

Another ordinary day for me. Wake up, get dressed, make breakfast, and go to work at Sam's. That's it. Or at least what it's supposed to be.

But… well… When others barge into your life, they can make a lasting impact. That's what I've learned today.

And when it comes to Saecul, well, he just barges in and wrecks everything with no remorse. Like an angry infant controlling a wrecking ball.

I talked to Saecul today. Or, well, he talked to me. That guy who I've met half a year ago… He's really done something huge for me.

It was something I've been doing for a while so I've never thought of it as special. I suppose that I was bound to find inspiration someday. But… This really changed my life. All because of him. I've found something that I really wanted to do. I've found my dream…

He's a really nice guy. I don't know how to thank him.

I just wonder if there's something he needs me to do for him?

* * *

 ***Earlier That Morning***

I walked into the laundromat early today. I wanted to surprise Sam. It's his birthday today after all. After working for a while I got to see him drunk enough one night to make him ask a few of my questions.

He didn't talk about his past much and always ended talks about it swiftly and without exception. Even while drunk he was on guard.

But I did manage to find out his birthday. As well as a new piece of information.

He used to have a younger brother. Keywords' _used to_. I heard about it from his mouth and when he looked into the air as if recalling something with sad, melancholic eyes, it shocked me. But I couldn't bring myself to ask him anything more due to guilt. It felt a little wrong already.

It was a huge violation of privacy. I'm glad he doesn't remember it.

Anyways, good feelings. I have to make him happy today.

I'm wearing a red skirt one-piece dress that reaches my knees. I have a white undershirt and white stockings that reach my knees as well. I'm wearing black dress shoes.

In my hands is a small yellow box decorated with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' in rainbow colored bubble letters and confetti.

I want to give him something to tell him I appreciate all he's done for me these past months.

He's really hard to shop for too! However, during this time, we've begun to act like a family more than just employee and boss. And no one else ever really comes and hangs out here, well besides Saecul and the occasional customer. He's like an older brother to me now. Being a piece of my family has a special meaning to me.

I want to make him appreciate me as much as I appreciate him. So I got him a gift to make him appreciate me and let him know how much I love him.

He's helped me find out about other ways to earn money. While not all of them are exactly legal… they aren't bad enough or anything to get me in serious trouble... I think.

Well, anyway, I'm going to make him happy today.

With such an attitude in my mind, I head into the laundromat.

* * *

 ***Inside The Laundromat***

I stare at the two idiots in front of me.

Saecul and Sam are fighting again and are talking about the laundromat. They seemed to be in an intense argument. At least, until I came in.

The both of them are head to head and staring at each other with an intense emotion of anger visible in their eyes.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" I sigh as I ask these two.

"This little twerp keeps on telling me how to run my business!" Sam pipes in after my question. I send them a raised eyebrow to show them my confusion.

"All I'm saying is that if you are going to charge more per wash, you should have a better washing machine for me to use!" Saecul says while raising his hands in defense.

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait until later. I have something for you Sam," I say while sighing once more.

"Oh? What would that be?" he asks while raising an eyebrow.

"Happy birthday Sam. Here you go," I say in a low voice while handing him the box.

Sam smiles and opens his mouth, "Thanks. I almost forgot it was my birthday."

"Wait. IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" screams Saecul in surprise. Sam just shrugs in response.

"Cinder! You and I need to go shopping right now!" he shouts while taking my hand and dragging me away.

"Ah, wait!" I say while being taken out of the store by Saecul. But my words fall on deaf ears.

"Hope you enjoy my present!" was the last thing I could say to Sam before I was dragged out.

* * *

 ***Inside the Laundromat Sam's POV***

"Heh. That kid is always up to no good," I say while placing the box on the counter. "Which is why he's perfect as Cinder's friend. She is always so busy and doesn't have enough time for herself." He sighs in lament. "Hopefully he'll change that. She shouldn't be working so hard as a kid."

I slowly shake my head with regret as I open the box she gave me.

I take off the top and look inside. It's a necklace. Looking at it my hands start to shake. It shakes more until I drop the top.

I freeze and just look at it. I grab it and look at it closely. The chain is a silver painted gold. At the of it is a heart with 'Big Bro' engraved on its silver coloring which stands out from the chain.

"That kid… " I mutter with a hoarse voice. I try to hold it in. My emotions go into a frenzy. I'm on the edge for a while, desperately holding my tears back. Eventually, the dam breaks and tears flood from my eyes.

Memories flood back to me from years before. I never thought I'd be called big bro ever again. Not since ten years ago. This time… I won't let the same thing happen.

I let out a sigh. She seems to have relied on me more than I thought.

' _I'll have to repay these tears on her birthday,'_ I think while wiping away my tears with a big smile on my face.

*creak*

I turn around to face the customer that had interrupted my personal moment only to stop in my tracks.

In the doorway is a man with black hair and shades. His skin has a light tan and he's wearing a black suit and tie. In his mouth rests a large cigar.

"Sammy!" he shouts with a cheery tone. "How nice to see you again old pal."

"I ain't your pal, David," I return with a chilling voice.

"Oh don't be like that David," he waves off my tone and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Say… I was thinking about getting the old gang back together, and I wanted to drop on by to give you another invitation to our group."

I just stare at him with dead eyes.

"So is that a yes?" he says with a big grin on his face.

"That's a no, David." I turn away to get back to work when I feel a hand on my shoulder again. This time he tightens his grip on me.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll agree." He says with his smile slipping away and his tone becoming deadly serious.

"I want you to say that-" but David's words were interrupted as I grip the hand on my right shoulder with my left arm and pull him in close. As he gets closer to me I use my right arm to uppercut him, sending him flying towards the door.

"I am not gonna join you," I say. "Never again."

He gets up and grasps at his jaw. It's not broken, probably just bruised. "You got a lotta balls doing that Sammy. I'll make you pay for this. Just you wait," he says in a sinister tone.

Then he leaves out the way he came. And I… I just stand at the counter with my head in my hands. I feel pathetic...

 **...**

* * *

 **I finally understand how web authors feel.**

 **I should be getting paid for this.**

 **Maybe I should set up a donation box or something.**

 **Then I would definitely work faster...**

 **Let me know what you guys and gals think.**


	4. Cinder's Story (Part 2) Surprise!

**I hope you enjoy.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **Let's BEGIN**

…

* * *

 ***Three Months After Meeting Saecul Cinders POV***

Another boring day. At the laundromat, there's really nothing to do. I just stare at the old ceiling lights. They probably don't have much time left in them with how their starting to dim. Hmm… I wonder if Sam has any magazines around here.

I don't think there's anything interesting here. Not in any of the days that I've worked here has there been a single worthwhile memory.

I start turning my head, looking for something.

I look at detergent on a washing machine. _Nope…_

I turn my attention towards the old metal washtub for when customers want their items 'hand washed.' _No…_

The Necronomicon type book Sam was reading earlier. _No way in Necronomicon land…_

I look at the fire extinguisher. _Never again…_

Aha! Something!

In the middle of the store is a boy. His name is Saecul. He's wearing blue jean, sneakers, and a black sweatshirt. He's currently sitting on a washing machine. The only reason I'm even thinking this is because there is nothing else interesting in this general vicinity. I turn my head away and start to look for something else.

"So… Cinder," Saecul calls out to me. I turn my head back to him and gesture for him to continue. "How often do you work here?" he asks.

"What brought this on Saecul?" I ask him puzzled. He's never really inquired about me for the time I've known him. He's pretty quiet around me and Sam. But lately, he seems to be a bit more chatty. Maybe he's opening up to us?

"I just feel like I should get to know you after I've been going here for three months," is his reply.

"Fair." I nod my head in agreement. It has been a bit since he's been coming here. Honestly, I think my paycheck comes solely from him. It's only fair to get to know him.

"Well, I usually work whenever I can. I look older and act more mature than others my age so I've gotten by pretty well so far. No one really suspects me and even if they did, with how the financial situation is in the lower class of Mistral, no one would really care."

"Wait. How old are you?" he asks in puzzlement. He must not have realized yet.

Going up to there, I stop myself and think for a moment before opening my mouth and answering truthfully.

"I'm 11…" I say after hesitating.

"You're my age and you're already working?" he seems a bit shocked at this. "Why?"

"Well, long story short, I don't live in a fancy household and my parents have some… unsettled debts to pay off."

"Are they making you work to pay them off?" he says with a frown visible on his face.

"No! Of course not!" I exclaim at his incorrect guess. "My parents are wonderful. If anything it's more my fault… And quit it with that look of pity!"

"Sorry." He chuckles. He wipes off his look of pity and goes quiet for a moment before saying, "Do you have a dream, Cinder? Something you want to be?"

I stand frozen for a solid minute at his question while I try to come up with an answer. "No… I really don't…"

"What? Really? Nothing?" he asks with some amazement in his voice.

"Nothing…" I reply in a downcast voice.

"Well, what do you like to do? Hobbies or any other activities are fine." He ignores my attitude.

"I, um, well…" I grow a little embarrassed at this question. This is probably a little strange for someone my age. My cheeks turn red as I open my mouth and answer,"I… like to sew."

He gives a small grin at that. He doesn't seem to think anything of it. I guess it's not as weird as I thought, huh. He opens his mouth. "That's a nice hobby. You should spend enough time to really invest in it later on. You never know what it could be useful for."

I sigh at that. "Trust me. I would love to, but I just don't have enough money to buy the materials and every cent I gain goes towards either debt or bills"

"Hmm… Maybe I can help with that," he said with his hand on his chin.

"What do you mean?" I ask with my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I know a guy. Goes by the name Mephisto. I could go and ask him for some things. Even if he doesn't have them he definitely knows someone who does."

"What would you be giving him for that?" Sometimes I'm not as naive as people want me to be.

"Nothing! Me and Mephisto go way back," he answers with certainty.

"Are you sure?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Of course!" If he's lying I can't tell because of how sincere he seems. I guess I'll trust him. But there's still one problem on my mind…

"Why?" I ask him. "Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me."

"Well…" He looks sheepishly at me. "I want to do something nice for a potential friend. We… are we friends?" He looks at me nervously. His eyes are wavering and his eyebrows are scrunched together. It seems as if he's unsure of how to handle such situations.

"Do you want to be friends with me?" I ask in mild disbelief.

"Yes!" he answers immediately as if afraid of missing this chance.

I smile. "Alright then. We are friends from today onwards." I chuckle. "Can I call you Sae?"

"Absolutely not!" he answers with a bright smile on his face.

We both fall into a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" Sam calls from the back. "Quit goofing off with your boyfriend!"

I pout. "He's not my boyfriend!" I say a bit too loudly in retaliation, not noticing the growing blush on Saecul's cheeks.

"Y-yeah!" he says after a bit of hesitation.

* * *

 ***Sam's B-Day Just After Walking Out of the Laundromat Cinder's POV***

"W-woah Saecul! Hang on! Where are we going?" I ask while literally being dragged around town.

"Well we're going to buy Sam a present of course!" he says with a huge grin on his face. "And what better present than the most high-tech laundry machine money can buy?"

"Hold on just a minute! Where do you think you're gonna get all that money from?" I ask with an incredulous voice. A machine like that must cost at least thousands of lien. Maybe even more.

"Well… You see... " he tries to find the right words as he stops, puts his hand on his chin and turns around to face me. He looks me right in the eyes and says, "I'm… actually rich."

"Wait what." I just stand there and look at him with a frozen expression on my face. After what seems to be forever I slowly unfreeze and stiffly say, "Haha good one… that _was_ a joke, right? Right!?" _I cannot believe it. Really, this idiot must be spewing lies._

He looks at me nervously for a second and says, "You're more shocked by this than I thought…" _He's serious!_

"Of course I am!" I scream at the top of my lungs, earning strange stares from passersby. "I just learned that the person I see come to the laundromat every day _covered in mud and grime from head to toe_ is rich!"

"Hey, Cinder… " he tries to hint towards me. But I don't get the message.

"Oh no. You are not going to weasel you're way out of this one mister!" I say in a very upset voice.

"Cinder… " he says again a bit louder this time.

"We are so going to talk about this! WHY have you never told Sam and I that- " I continue.

"Cinder!" he shouts loud enough to snap me out of my rant.

"What?!" I shout exasperatedly.

"We're kind of attracting unwanted attention right now…" he hints towards the people watching us.

"Oh… " I turn quiet and my face flushes red now that I've realized where we are. This isn't exactly the time or place to be interrogating him.

Men and women alike have stopped working for a moment in the general vicinity and look at us strangely. Some are even enjoying this drama no doubt. _Don't these people have anything better to do!?_

"Don't these people have anything better to do!?" I repeat aloud this time.

"No, they don't." Saecul moves closer to me and grasps my hand once more. Tighter this time. "And we should probably get out of here." He says with genuine concern.

"Eh… Why?" I ask him, slightly confused.

"You don't just shout _'you're rich'_ and stay hanging around the lower class of Mistral." He looks up towards the sky and gazes at the sun in the distance.

"Oh." Of course, I get it after he tells me _that_. I mean… I really haven't been having that kind of troubles yet because I am pretty dirt poor now. I mean, who wants money from a flat broke person? It's akin to kicking a dead horse. Not that it'll always stop them though.

"Anyways, it's still early so we'll probably be able to get back by around the afternoon," Saecul says while heading towards the upper-class shopping district.

"Come on. It'll be fun!" he says with a noticeably cheerier mood. This guy… I really wonder what he'll be like in the future. Probably some sort of street comedian with the way he acts. Oh wait, he's rich...

"Alright… " I say while reluctantly following along. Meanwhile, Saecul is unsuccessfully trying to call a cab for us.

 _It's going to be a long day..._

* * *

 ***Mistral Store-Quicksilver Qleeners-30 Minutes Later***

I've walked into a pretty good looking store. By _good looking_ , I mean not completely run down. It has a nice and shiny white marble floor and flowers planted inside vases in the shop including roses, marigolds, petunias, daisies, and some pink flower whose name I can't even pronounce!

Besides that though, most things are ordinary. Looks clean and unshaken as if nothing too bad has ever occurred here. Nothing too special for a shop in upper Mistral. Of course, it's many times better than anything I've been to in years. This is more than I expected from Saecul, but it still doesn't mean he's too rich. Probably a part of the lower-upper class I take it.

Still. He will not avoid a good scolding from me once we get back home. I mean- to the laundromat! Ugh. I can't even think straight.

He doesn't act anything like someone from the upper class. Most of them are privileged snobs. At least to my knowledge. But he's just… not like them.

I'll save it for after we're finished shopping. I start to look around for a washing machine to buy for Sam.

"Hold on Cinder." Saecul stops me. "We want to get something more expensive." He pulls me over to the counter where a man in a brown vest and grey hair is attentively standing on the job.

"Hello, how may I be of service?" He asks.

"Hi!" Saecul flashes a smile. "Me and my friend here wish to purchase something a little… _extra._ " He pulls out a white Lien card and slides it across the table. The man takes a look at it and grabs the Lien, pocketing it.

"Of course." The man says with a smile. "Nothing but the best for our honored customers." The man bends down under the counter and seems to pull on a lever before standing up again. He gestures towards his left where the entrance to behind the desk is. "Please allow me to show you our most recent facilities."

"Of course," Saecul says while pulling me behind the counter.

Behind the counter, you can hear the whirring of wires and gears turning as the ground seems to split and declines in a staircase.

"Are we really going down there?" I ask with hesitation. You could tell I do not like walking into creepy holes in the floor. I especially don't like creepy staircases in a store that sells washing machines and dryers. Why would they have something like that? And more importantly… Who would willingly go down there!?

It seems that Saecul would because without answering my question he just pulls me by the hand and leads me down, leaving the man upstairs.

After we walk about 10 steps the hole in the staircase closes and lights suddenly turn on in the tunnel, making me wince and cover my eyes for a moment. I'm not sure if Saecul did the same since, by the time I recovered, he had started walking again. I hurriedly walked to catch up to him.

This whole situation is too strange to even think about! And what did he mean by 'something extra!?'

While my head has been filled with this kind of thoughts, we walk in awkward silence for about two minutes before there's an opening to another area.

The place up ahead seems a little too strange to be real. Like something you'd maybe see in movies.

The room was very dark, only being lit up by an occasional red light. The light seemed to make the surrounding area even more ominous. Not to mention… everyone in this room was wearing animal masks!

It looks like some sort of scene of a cult ritual or something!

"Put this on," Saecul whispered to me as he handed me a fox mask.

"When did you get this?" I ask with growing irritation. He just shrugs off my question and continues to look forward.

 _What the hell is going on anymore!?_

 _..._

* * *

 **...**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **All reviews are appreciated and help me make this series better.**

 **If you have any suggestions please let me know.**

 **Till next time.**


	5. Cinder's Story (Part 3) Auction Begins

**FINALLY, WHAT I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR**

 **that's your reaction, right?**

 **Yeah... Sorry I'm Late**

 **There was School Stuff and I got Zelda BOTW for the switch and have been addicted to a recently downloaded LoL.**

 **I hope you like this series... I'll do my best to pump them out more, but who knows what'll happen.**

 **Also, check out my friend Darkestmew, he's new to writing, like me, but has a good idea planted in the DC universe. Go check it out if you're bored. I help him out in editing, so it hopefully won't be too cringy.**

 **Anyways, let's see what else 'Cinders Story' has in this part**

 **Let's Start**

* * *

 ***Underneath the Quicksilver Qleeners-Cinder POV***

What the heck is going on!?

Here I stand inside of a dark room lit up faintly with red lights inside of panels on the walls and ceiling. If I had not followed Saecul here I would have assumed that this was some sort of evil lair for a cult or something!

In the very front, there is a stage about 30 feet long made of polished wood. In the center there is a microphone stand and under it is a circle of stone bricks, seemingly made to mark where one would stand on stage. There are too many seats to count out in the front. It seems sort of like a very traditional theatre… Only much creepier.

In front of me, there are dozens of masked figures who came here dressed up in fancy suits and dresses. Their ages seem to vary quite a bit too. There are kids around my age, adults, and even elderly. Their masks are very weird and creepy animal masks with a very surreal feeling to them. The animals included varying. From pigs to foxes and gorillas to alligators. It's what you'd see in some kind of horror film! This all seems way too strange to be real…

Soon enough a figure wearing a black hood and a lion mask walked out onto the center stage. He seemed to be tall and robust underneath his robed figure. His shoulder width is at least three and a half feet long! Kinda makes me think of a macho wrestler guy from TV.

An unexpectedly gentle sounding voice comes from the man as he takes a microphone and says "I welcome you here, my honored guests, to the third annual Qleen Sweepers auction. I hope you enjoy the auction and remember that this is a purely conventional activity, not to be mentioned to outsiders."

After that, he continues to ramble on and on about how glorious this auction is and how it represents the power of the upper class…

But more importantly, we are definitely doing something illegal. There are no two ways about it. This just screams 'underground activity.' Literally! How else would anybody explain this type of convergence of the upper class? Why would Saecul even bring me here?

However, just at that moment, the man in the lion mask speaks, "I would like to start, but first we have a guest here to see over the auction." A man in a police uniform walks on stage and presents a piece of paper. Is that… You've got to be kidding me…

A gruff and husky voice escapes from the man's mouth as he says, "The third annual auction of the Qleen Sweepers, regulated and authorised by the Mistral Police Force, under regulations 157B, begins now with the authority of me, Chief of police of the MPF, Carl Reginald 'The Flash' Martins Jeremy III, now begins!" And with that, Carl shows the piece of paper to the crowd who sees a contract signed, and stamped with the MPF logo. Or as I like to call it, the seal of bullsh*t approval.

The crowd begins to holler and make noise while imitating their animal sounds. Pigs are oinking, gorillas grunting, crocodiles hissing, and foxes yipping. There was one weird person next to me with a chicken mask who was growling like a wolf!

This… is just insanity. And this is even authorized by the police?!

I am so stupified by this I can't even manage to react to all of these events. My jaw is hanging and my eyes are wide open. Some people would definitely recognize my shock if I weren't wearing my mask.

"Geeze… Stop standing there in a daze and come with me, Cinder," Saecul, wearing a white rabbit mask, drags me around the crowd as he sweatdrops at my reaction, noticing even with my mask on. He pulls me toward a side door labeled 'VIP' in bright blue and sparkly text.

He pulls out a red card with black VIP letters on it. He puts the card up to the door's lock. I'm confused for a second as it's a key lock, but then my common sense once again puts me one step behind Saecul, the lock mechanically undoes itself like some sort of huntsmen creation and reveals a laser scanner with an insert card here kinda vibe.

I look behind us and catch a few people looking toward us with interest and envy. What is there to be envious of in this situation!?

"C'mon inside, Cinder," Saecul calls out to me once he opens the door.

I walk inside and take a look around. It's about 150 feet long by 50 feet wide and 15 feet tall. That's not the only impressive thing about this room though. The entire room has a velvet covering and on the wall to my right is a drink dispenser. It has so many flavors on it that I'm surprised it managed to fit inside the room. That's definitely made for the children, so they expect children to come here apparently.

On the wall to the left is a table and a touch screen inside the wall. It has multiples food options with things like white truffles, filet mignon, caviar, and even, oddly enough, pizza.

"What do you want?" Sae asked me from the other side of the table.

"I'm fine…" I answer softly while raising my hands in rejection. I hadn't eaten breakfast today because I busy wrapping Sam's present - who knew it's so hard to tie a bow? I was hungry, but all this expensive food is a bit just _too_ much for me to enjoy without a guilty conscience.

"Pizza it is then." He taps on the screen a few times and orders the pizza.

"What? But I-"

"I know what you said, but I also know what you really want." Sae flashes me a smile. "It's only pizza anyway. Probably really expensive pizza, but I can afford it. Besides, I gotta spend some of this money I'm just rolling around in. "

"Haha," I chuckle lightly at his joke, loosening up a bit. I tilt my head and ask with apparent confusion, "How rich are you anyway? To be able to have VIP status within this circle of rich people means you must have a pretty large background."

"Hehe… observant as always Cinder," he answers with a smile. "Well my mom and dad are among the top 50 richest people in Mistral, so I can get in most places I want."

"Well, it's no wonder why you've kept it a secret this long then." I close my eyes. "You wouldn't just tell anybody about this kinda stuff. Especially considering you go to… " I gesture towards the door, " _these_ kinds of places."

"Yeah. It's quite a wild ride." He agrees as he gets up from the table and moves to get a drink from one of the dispensers.

"But there's still one thing I'm confused about," I say as I keep my eyes on him.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He asks me with his back towards me. He moves to get some lime soda drink that I've never even heard of before.

"Why… " I take a deep breath. "Why did you go to Sam's laundromat instead of purchasing your own or making some professional do it for you? I'm sure you could've if you have this much money." This was what really nagged at me all this time. If he has that much money, why would he settle for some random laundromat in the lower class district? There has to be something more to this… and hopefully, it isn't too bad.

He looks toward the ground. "Oh, uh, it-it's just because I wanted to get away from all of the fancy stuff I'm constantly surrounded by."

He's lying. I can see right through him, it doesn't take a genius to anyway. He's a fairly honest guy so he's easy to catch lying. His slight stutter shows just how bothered he was. He can usually keep a steady sentence under normal circumstances. Then again… can the situation we're in be described as _normal_? You know... telling your friend a secret you've been keeping from them and taking them to an evil underground lair. Yeah... "Really?" I ask gently, just to make sure he doesn't want to tell me anything.

"Yeah, it just gets a bit stuffy and I need some time to work out some of my thoughts every now and then. That's all." He tries to affirm while taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, if you say so." I shake my head at his attitude. He's clearly bothered by something, but I don't think he trusts me enough yet to confide in me. I can only hope that one day he'll open up to me or Sam. Although… It kinda hurts not having him tell me. After all, we are friends now. He's been one of my best friends ever. Even if it is only been half a year since we met. I feel kinda bad for not being able to help him.

He shakes his head and says, "Let's forget about that for now. We have an auction to participate in!"

I nod my head at his words. That's right. We came here to get something for Sam. I'll talk to him about it later. There's no need to rush through this all at once. It must be something rather difficult as well…

He grabs a remote from the table and presses a button on it. The wall splits apart to reveal a tv about the size you'd see in movie theaters. He presses another button and it turns on with a live video feed of the auction just outside sitting in the theatre.

The Lion-masked man comes up to the mic again. "Hello everyone, I welcome you again to the third annual Qleen Sweepers action. For those who are new, allow me to explain how this works."

He picks up a red bidding paddle with a glowing green number 1 on it. "This is your bidding paddle. It has electromagnetic sensors within it that can sense when you raise it. Raise it to increase a bid by the minimum amount. If you want to increase the bid further… " He takes the paddle and taps on the side without a number. "Simply write what you want to bid the back on the screens keypad." He turns it around to reveal an electronic touchscreen with a number pad on it.

"Items in this auction will include dust, rare metal, new machinery, and, of course, the much look forward to, T-800 Washing Machine and Dryer." The man, who'll I'll just call 'Lion' for now, announced.

At the mention of the items auctioned, the crowd once again goes into a roar of pure madness.

I recoil at the crazed sounds, in discomfort. _'This really isn't pleasant to hear."_

"I would like to thank you all for coming out as we bring out the first products." He claps his hands and several servants bring out large wheeled carts with a huge 20 ft. high cloth-covered objects on top of them. "Introducing our first products, we have 10 tons of raw dust, including gravity, fire, water, air, and earth dust crystals. Individually they'll be starting at a bidding price of 200,000 lien. Each bid will rise at least 20,000 lien. We'll start with gravity dust first. So, any takers?" He asks towards the crowd and motions for the servants to take of the covers.

As the servants take off the cloth covering the dust, the crowd seems generally uninterested in the dust and are seemingly impatient to get past this part. However, there are a few here and there that seem to want it for there own purposes as, on the big screen, there appears to be one or two bidding.

"The rooster right there in the blue suit has offered 250,000 lien for the gravity dust. Going once… Going twice… Sold! To that gentleman there for 250,000 lien! Two tons of gravity dust for you sir!"

And so they auction off both the gravity and earth dust for exorbitant prices as I just sit and watch in amazement. _'Who would be willing to spend such large amounts of lien just for some dust?'_ Over the years I've learned to be rather frugal with my spendings, which I've learned to deal with over time. I usually only consider only the necessities when I go shopping with my parents.

I watch as they continue on with the auction and begin to auction the fire dust. _'Rich people, I guess… '_

"These 2 tons of fire dust here are going for 200,000 lien! Who wants to be the lucky buyer today?"

On screen, a tall man in a fox mask and black suit stands up from his seat and raises his paddle and bids. "260,000 lien!" He shouts boldly as he bids.

"This nice fellow right here has just bid 260,000 lien! Going once… going twice… "

"Fire dust, huh." Says Saecul, from beside me. "I suppose I should buy some."

Surprising me with his words, he raises his paddle.

The Lion seems to be a bit spooked and jumps when Saecul makes his bid. "... It would appear that a VIP guest has decided to bid and wants to purchase this dust for 280,000 lien… Would there be any other bids?"

The man who was bidding looks away and starts to shrink back into his seat in seeming regret and embarrassment out of standing up so proudly.

"No one…?" The Lion asks once more. "Going once… going twice… Well then… This dust now belongs to the wonderous VIP in room 106."

I take a look a Saecul. He just sat on the couch with a nonchalant look on his face as he sipped his pop.

"Really Sae?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore Cindy…" He says to me.

"Yeah, well, deal with it." I cleverly retort.

"Look, I'll never know when I'll need it, so I'll just buy it now while it's convenient." He says while shrugging his shoulders. He seems somewhat different when he acts like he has money. Although his amused grin on his face tells me something else…

"Whatever," I say while rolling my eyes.

"Cinder… " Saecul gets my attention after a moment. I turn towards him. A wide grin is still stretched across his cheeks. "You do realize you don't have to keep wearing that fox mask right?"

I blink and let that realization dawn on me as I realize that Saecul hasn't had his mask on since he got his drink. I just silently take off my mask and turn to look at the TV, ignoring the slightly awkward situation…

…

* * *

 ***An hour and a half later***

After taking off my mask, I just watched as Saecul bought the water and air dust for those absurd prices, and no one bid against him. They were probably intimidated by the VIP status he held. The first few times I was surprised, but I got used to it.

The rest of the auction included the rest of the aforementioned items and more. There were certain articles of clothing like dresses and suits, made of unique materials and they even sold information on some of the Schnee Dust Company secret projects.

There was a bit of clamor within the VIP areas with that last one, but everything else was relatively normal. Except when, Saecul bought a few articles of fire-resistant clothing, but that seems much less weird compared to the rest of today.

I had seen everything else they talked about and more, except for the T-800 Washing Machine and Dryer.

But, finally, after 90 minutes of bored waiting, we saw what we came here for. The T-800 was on full display and about to be auctioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen… It's time for what you've all been waiting for." After he says those words there seems to be a drumroll coming from backstage. "The one… the only…" *drumroll intensifies* "...T-800 Cleaning Machine!"

Once again the crowd goes into a frenzy and starts cheering loudly, hollering and jumping and screaming, like hyped up fans at a concert. Except these people are less weird than those fans.

"Finally. Now we can get what we came for and leave," Saecul says to me with an expression of boredom.

"I wonder how much it costs. Do you know, Saecul?" I turn my head to ask Saecul in curiosity.

"No idea." He says flatly in response.

I nod towards him and look towards the television. "Well, we're about to find out."

We both turn our attention towards the screen and wait for the ensuing bid war with slight nervousness.

* * *

 ***In One VIP Room 147 ?'s POV***

I calmly look at the screen in front of me, my eyes devoid of all emotion. _'It's time…'_

I take a step back and look at the body on the floor. _'Mr. Jakal. Barely even qualified to be considered a VIP. There was no reason to keep him alive. I know_ they _said to try not to kill anybody, but some things are simply unavoidable.'_

I turn my attention back to the television and confirm my target. _'I wonder if_ he _will show up and interfere with our business again.'_ I think while remembering that terrifying figure that broke my left arm last month with ease. I shake my head of that exciting and angering thought. _'Either way, this job will be done.'_

A figure clothed in all black arrives behind me. The figure immediately kneels despite me not showing any indication of acknowledging its presence. "Everything is in place. The men have been moving unhindered throughout the building and we can act at any moment, Master."

I turn around slowly. "Good, let's hope the situation doesn't digress to the point of the last mission." My eyes suddenly flare up in anger and murderous intent as I raise my formerly calm and serene voice, "Or else it'll be your head on a pike, that's presented to them."

The former figure shivers at the thought. He knows it won't just be a slow and torturous death, but his family would be killed as well if he failed tonight. "Rest assured, the mission will be accomplished with perfection! I won't disappoint you again!"

I nod in content satisfaction at his fear. "Good." I take a deep breath and turn around. "Be prepared to set it off the moment the auction concludes. We'll strike then."

"Yes, Master!" He respectfully replies and blends back into the darkness.

"Tonight, I'll kill again… " I let out my breath in a sigh of melancholy and regret. "Why did he have to show up then… " My eyes go cloudy as I remember the incident that revealed my identity to those damn beasts…

* * *

 **This took longer than it should've.**

 **I also needed to catch up on Critical Role.**

 **A lot of things needed to be done okay!?**

… **I'm sorry… I hope you'll continue to read it...**


	6. Cinder's Story-Trouble In The Qleeners

**Thank you all for your reviews and support!**

 **Before I begin I want to say something to all of you.**

 **I read a review that really struck a chord with me. Long story short, they read the first chapter of the series and said I was what was wrong with the RWBY community. They said I was pathetic and the reason people think of RWBY fans as cancer. I just want to say I won't belittle my efforts and waste your time on something just anyone can write. I will do my best to make this into something you all will like. That's why I wrote this series in the first place. It might be a bit cringey at times, but I want to write something entertaining in multiple ways. So, if you came for something manufactured out of a factory, written to be the most generic story ever, sorry to disappoint you because this will go deeper than that. I mean, there are a lot of certain things that will happen to be cliches and whatnot, but I wanna do more than just that, for me and you guys reading.**

 **And now, without further ado, your chapter awaits.**

* * *

 ***QLEEN SWEEPERS AUCTION CINDER'S POV***

And here it is. The item of the day. The one thing I've seen in this auction and actually want. Although a few of the other items were… intriguing, they just weren't my style. Sort of like the fireproof tuxedo Saecul bought earlier. They're cool and all, but I don't need them.

This, however, will be a gift to Sam and although I'm suspicious of why it seems so valuable and highly regarded as a machine to clean clothes in, I do hope to get something nice for Sam's birthday. I don't feel like that card was enough as a present. I just hope there will not be any large conflict while we auction.

As I think of this the item in question is brought out. The onstage lights allow everyone to see it properly in the open. At first glance, it just looks like a really big drying machine with a height of at least 6 feet. It's about 6 feet wide too. However, it's a dark black color and it seems to have blue glowing stripes and symbols on either side. I think I recognize it from a book I once read. Is that an omega sign? It looks kinda like a horseshoe. (Ω) I guess whoever designed it thought it looked cool. But there are blue lines that go into an X on both sides, but the Ω sign isn't touched by either line as they break off and meet again in the center of the omega to form a smaller X. Not gonna lie… it looks pretty cool.

The Lion speaks up, "This item will begin at the price of 5,000,000 lien."

What…?

That's just… way too ridiculous a price… even if it does look really cool...

I could live for years off of that kind of money. I could start my own business and make a better life for me and my family. I could do so much with that money I'm not even sure where to begin… But here they are, throwing away such money with reckless abandon. I can feel my own incredible shock.

"Hahaha!" I hear laughter from Saecul. I turn to glare at him fiercely. "I'm sorry!" He says between laughs. "But your face was just priceless." I glare at him with annoyance. "Pffft, Hahahahaha!" But that only seems to fuel his laughter.

I sigh quietly and turn around to the screen with a slightly downcast expression. _'The rich sure have it easy.'_ I think to myself.

I think back to all of my rough days and release an even bigger sigh. I wish life was easier sometimes. Having to do all this work just for some pocket change isn't really inspiring to me.

Oh well, if I've got time to complain, I've got time to fix it. Just like my dad always says to himself when he's drunk. First, we'll buy this for Sam. After this, I'll start looking into other lines of work.

The Lion man starts again, "Each bid will have to be at least 100,000 lien more than the last one. Now… Any bidders?" I can tell he's grinning beneath his mask.

Almost immediately there's a bid. "Yes! 6,000,000 lien from the VIP in room 130! Going once-" Before he could finish another bid came through and offered 6.5 million lien. As he announced it another bid came for 6.6 million and so on and so forth. This continued for a few more minutes. I just sit there with the shock fading as I get dulled to the massive amounts of lien.

"13,000,000 lien from 123! Any higher bids?"

Saecul's been sitting quietly this whole time and looking on as they bid until now. He slowly raised his paddle without concern and raised it to 18 million lien with a small smile on his face.

Wait for what!? 18,000,000 lien?!

The Lion pauses for a moment, before saying slowly, "... A VIP from room 108 seemed to have raised it to 18,000,000 lien."

After that, a commotion seems to go on throughout the auction hall. No kidding, I guess bidding 5,000,000 lien in one go isn't exactly common even here.

The masked man continues, "Going once… Going twice… " He takes a long pause to see if anyone else wants to bid. It seems everyone else is reluctant because they don't immediately bid.

"18.5 million lien from the VIP in room 123!" The auctioneer once again announces.

Saecul raises his paddle once more. "T-twenty million lien from 108!" The Lion nearly shouts in surprise.

I can only rub my forehead to help with my incoming headache. Geeze… Why is it so difficult to understand the rich and their habits? Oh, wait, it's because their habits are ridiculous.

I just hope he isn't emptying his wallet.

"123 once again bids for 21 million! Going once…" He says to the crowd one more time with pure excitement in his voice. He's probably making a fortune from this bid. I can't blame him if that's the case.

Saecul just gives out a sigh and says, "I think I've dragged this on long enough." He turns over his paddle and starts typing something into it. How much will he raise it this time? With a satisfied look on his face, he raises the paddle.

After he bids, the auctioneer stops mid-sentence. The Lion masked man takes a deep breath and speaks into the microphone, "It would appear 108 bids for 25,000,000 lien… Would there be anyone willing to bid a higher price?"

After he says that, I swear I could hear the faint sound of someone screaming obscenities ring out ever so slightly across the auction hall. It almost made me chuckle. It would have, if not for the ridiculous bet Saecul made. It might not have been as high of an increase compared to his first bet, but he still raised it another 4,000,000 lien after another round of bidding had already occurred, which is amazing in a different way. The first was more like a show of confidence, and this… It's like telling them it's useless to bid anymore.

And the next sound I hear is of the auctioneer, "Going once… "

At this point, it's quiet enough to hear a pin drop. No one is moving, speaking, or even risking to make the slightest of noise at all. It really contrasts with their previous behaviors.

"Going twice… " You can sense the tension in the environment is rising to an unprecedented level. Sweat is visibly dripping from the auctioneer's mask.

The crowd starts to shuffle around in nervousness during the extremely long pause of the auctioneer. They begin to slowly regain themselves and wait for those magic words to come out of his mouth.

The lion masked man looks around once more as if asking, 'Is there no one else?'

No one interrupts him.

He nods his head in finality and then announces in a loud voice, "And sold! To the VIP in room 108."

At the announcement, an invisible pressure is released from everyone in the building. However, nobody moves. They all sit still for at least a good minute.

"That is the end of the auction. Everyone who bid, please come and get your items soon," The Lion announces before moving offstage, taking the T-800 with him.

Then someone from the crowd stands up and starts to clap, he's a big man with brown hair and a white suit, then everyone else, one by one. joins in too. They all stand up and start hollering and hooting like they've seen the best show of their lives. I don't know why they're clapping though. It's not a performance, it's just an auction… I can say with utmost confidence, that I can't understand the wealthy…

Saecul notices the confusion on my face. "They're clapping because they just witnessed a complete suppression of the entire group of VIP's here by one person. It's an extraordinary event. More so than you'd imagine. Also, it's the end of the auction and they feel a need to celebrate everything else that went on."

I connect the dots in my head as he starts to explain. But some things don't make sense to me. "Is that really all there is to it?" I ask him in a puzzled tone as I look into his bright green eyes.

He lays down on the couch as he talks. "The other VIP's must be pretty frustrated and humiliated right now, especially 123. I basically declared that I'm better than all of them using my money alone, but they don't want to offend me for fear of me being someone very influential"

I continue to stare at him for ignoring my question. He begins to crack under my gaze, "And… Well… I _might have_ bribed that first guy to start clapping."

I look at him with a funny face. "Wait, _really?_ Is that all?"

He looks at me and says in a lazy tone, "Yeah, what do you expect me to say? People are easy to manipulate. If even one person does something that can be found slightly acceptable and others start to do it as well they'll join in to avoid being seen as strange."

Something wasn't quite right with that sentence… "Wait a second… " I say with suspicion in my voice. "If multiple people are needed then…" I point my finger at him accusingly while I continue, "Then you must have bribed multiple people!"

He turns his gaze away from me while he says in a low voice, "Maybe…"

"I knew it!" I say with a slight gloating in my voice.

He interrupts my gloating with a logical retort. "Well that doesn't really matter right now does it?" I stop and think about how it really meant nothing much at this moment, and there wasn't much meaning to gloating either. "Besides, we have to pick up that T-800 now. We should probably get going.

I guess I was just a bit frustrated about feeling so inferior to him after learning how he was so rich and kept it a secret, I guess I overreacted a bit. "Yeah, sorry about that, you're right. We should probably go get it now."

"Don't worry about it," he says in a calm voice. "I'm sorry myself, for basically shoving my money in your face." He scratches his head in embarrassment. "Especially considering your current conditions, it just wasn't cool."

"Don't worry about it." I give a small smile at his response. "Let's just go and get what we came here for." I start to move towards the door.

"Yeah, we should do that." He gets off the couch with roll and lands on his feet before walking towards the door with me.

However, it is at this point that all of the lights in the building turn off. What light there was is now gone and it's pitch black all around us.

"Um… Is this normal?" I ask Saecul while I get a bad feeling in my gut.

"No… This isn't normal at all…" He says while trying to move towards the door.

"Maybe it's a blackout?" I ask again with hope.

"No, they have backup generators for that..." He says with his voice becoming increasingly grim. I can't see him, but I imagine he doesn't have his usual smile on his face.

"What's happening then…?" I ask no one, being slightly afraid of what might be going on.

At that time there's a commotion from outside. People are shouting and we can feel the vibrations of many feet pounding on the ground. Are people running from something?

"Saecul. We should get out of here." I say full of worry and nervousness.

"Well, I would love to but…" I hear the jiggle of the door-handle. "These doors are electronically locked shut. Without electricity, we aren't going anywhere."

 ***BOOOOOOM***

At that point, we hear a loud explosion reverberate throughout the auction hall and I nearly fall down from the shake of the ground…

"What was that?!"

* * *

 ***THE BAD GUY'S POV***

I hear the explosions from outside and smile to myself. I can't screw this thing up, but I can make it difficult for the people who 'hired' me.

I'll make sure they suffer just as much as these people do. For now, though, I have a job to do. I'll finish it and never reveal myself to the public again.

I'll get the core the T-800's core energy source and leave after breaking in a few faces and taking a few things as compensation.

Who knows if it will happen again? But I don't care anymore, I will protect my family, and I will one day have my revenge.

This is just the start of what they'll make me do. I can't fail here. I will crush any person, Faunus, or machine that gets in my way. I push open the door and head outside to cause some mayhem. I can at least let out some anger on these rich and privileged assholes.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter. It's a little short, but I'll try to get the next one out soon.**

 **For now, just enjoy what you have.**

 **Next Time On The Legend Untold "Cinder's Story - An Interrupted Theft!?"**

 **Remember, reviews are highly appreciated. Just try not to be an a-hole.**


	7. An Interrupted Theft?

" **Cinder's Story - An Interrupted Theft!?"**

 **Hello my friends, fans, viewers, or otherwise.**

 **This is your lord and savior Animaster777 here.**

 **I just want to say that this will be following some cliche themes, but I will do it in a fun, but relatively reasonable way. Y'know for the sake of comedy, views, and UNLIMITED POWER! *cough* *cough* I meant, to make it easier for me because those are the closest things to human emotions that I know.**

 **I also hope you've enjoyed the series. I certainly have.**

 **Last we left off something unexpected occurred during the auction.**

 **Who is the mysterious man, and what is his plan?**

 **Let's find out!**

* * *

 ***THE VILLAIN'S POV***

I leave the VIP room. Glancing around in the darkness I put a hand behind my back to reach for my night-vision goggles. Checking the area once more with my night-vision goggles I can see nobody of any large importance among the rubble of the explosion. At most, there are only 10 dead and half of them are most likely servants from backstage. The rest have started to flee out the emergency exit. No matter. They'll soon find all of their exits blocked and they'll be forced to stay down here until a rescue party comes. That won't be for another hour, though. Especially considering we have taken communications within the area down. VIP's are still trapped in their rooms, though, so no one of any threat will come and disturb me while I obtain the object.

All I have to do now is find the machine and take it back to _them._

They've worked to get where they are alright. They've worked by stepping on every other person or living being that got in their way to push themselves even higher. Especially that goddamn Obsidian Family. They've got it all under their control, haven't they? I can only hear unsavory things about them.

Well… mostly unsavory. Turns out the great great grandfather of the current head of the Obsidian family was a stand-up man. He worked his best even before the Great War. He worked hard to earn his family's money. He never hurt anyone with his ideas either. He started companies and helped others gain many benefits from his work. He worked for others. Not to mention he came from a low-class family. His son was good too. He invested in stock markets and made a huge profit on it even after his death! However, that was when things got shaky. The family started having deals in the dark and had placed a hand in the underworld's black market too. That man, Hue Obsidian, was smart. He knew how to play the game of life. Not only that, but he cheated on it too.

Never got caught though. The only people who knew about his crimes were his partners and his son. By the time he died, the family practically owned the underworld. They controlled who went where, when, how, and why. He ran many drug businesses and gangs in downtown Mistral. He even created a drug that's known as red spice today. It causes blood to flow to your head and made your face flush as you reveled in the euphoria of it as you very quickly became addicted. He was calculating, cunning, and terribly evil. That family has been like that ever since. They caused the pain of so many people and made the people pay them in gold for the medicine to cure it. They always made a large profit on whatever deal they made. Though, they still owned clean businesses and held multiple monopolies. They run a bakery chain called Purple Powers' Pastries. It was originally owned by the Powers family, a nice and loving place for all. While nowadays, it caters mostly to the rich in the upper-class of mistral. Its pastries are still good, but they're expensive and have lost that 'home baked' feeling to it. This happened to many businesses across Mistral. The family prospered.

That was until Itami Obsidian came around of course. He was the rash type. He always strived for more and more power. Usually, that's a good trait for a crime boss. However, his hunger for power almost led to the downfall of the family. He even caused the untimely death of his father, Hue Obsidian, at the age of 50. From then on he got more involved in the underworld and did less and less clean business. He started and ended gang wars for the fun of it. One stunt of his even caused the stock market to crash, resulting in most businesses of the time failing. This leads to the police getting suspicious of their activity. While the police never found anything directly connecting him to the crimes, the police have been keeping an eye on his family ever since.

He was around until around twenty-five years ago when he was shot by his right-hand man, who got news of Itami sleeping with his wife. Supposedly, his son, Crash Obsidian, was only fifteen when he died. It apparently left him mentally scarred. But you wouldn't be able to tell from the way his business is running. His lifelong friend is the chief of police and he knew what would happen tonight. While the chief might not interfere directly for fear of being caught, he is more than able to turn a blind eye to some of the illegal activity going on. Crash apparently runs things in a similar fashion to Hue Obsidian, his grandfather. However, there's a rumor around town that he has anger management issues. It was apparently caused when his first wife died in a gang incident, only days after giving birth to his son. He's the one running my missions and deciding what I do. Damn it… If only I could walk up to him and strangle him half to death.

But it's a well-known fact that on top of being very rich, the family has all had Huntsmen training. They're deadly in a fight and few would be able to come out on top in a fight against an Obsidian descendant.

The Blood Lotus family has been known as their right hand. That was until they had a disagreement over Itami's affair with the current head's wife, Lianhua Koun, originally of the Minikui family. The head himself, Lianhua Mudan, had sworn a blood feud with the Obsidian family and claimed that Itami had raped his wife, probably to protect his wife's dignity and honor. He was very nice to his followers, a loyal and passionate man, but after that incident, it's said he grew very distrusting of those around him. He's old enough to the point of retirement, but he doesn't even trust his own son to run the family anymore. Soon, though, he's gonna croak and leave his family to his son who has no idea what to do anymore. His son, Lianhua Xiangxin, has spent most of his life trying to establish a connection with his father. Having failed to do so, he hoped to raise his son as a loving and reliable father.

However, his son, Lianhua Shiwang, truly stuck to his name and was a disappointment. He often went out on the town and partied with gangs and other bad influences. He liked to play around with hookers and whores before moving on to the next. He kills people if he's had a bad day. He could have had a bright life in front of him, but he squandered the opportunity and had caused shame upon his family.

This family was running a lucrative business as well. While drugs and gang fights weren't their specialty, they were involved in a similar business. While connected with the Obsidian family they borrowed some money in order to get into the firearm industry. In exchange for the borrowed money, they gave a part of their profit from the firearms to the Obsidians.

They weren't the only ones to do this. There were many families involved with the Obsidians after their rise to power. Some of them include the Hei'an, Wugu, Shinigami, Ai, and Satsujin families. They each have their own part in the underworld activities, but most of them control legitimate businesses within their own territories.

There have been countless other people involved with the Obsidians, but these are the major families. It seems as though they've made an alliance and banded together. It seems there's something more at stake than what their previous goals assumed. It seems like Crash has some sinister plot in mind.

But, I wouldn't've cared if not for the fact that they forcefully dragged me, Shinigami Kira, into this mess. I'm turning forty next month, and all I wanted was to spend the rest of my life in peaceful retirement. I left my house to my daughter, but it seems that she's fallen in love with someone from the Ai clan. I was in hiding from them and spending time with my wife, but apparently, my daughter thought she could trust the man she loved and told him our location.

I… I tried to fight them off, but they were prepared. They came after my wife first and used her as a hostage. They surrounded me with their elites and fought me to a standstill. Instead of fighting and seeing my wife die, they let me choose to join their cause. I wish I could've done something, but they took what was most important from me. They didn't even spare my daughter.

So I'll do their dirty work for now. But if a time ever comes where I get the choice to enact my revenge I'll make sure they pay dearly for even thinking of crossing me and my family.

I take a left to move towards the stage. Jumping up six and a half feet up I land on the front stage and head towards the back. I calmly make my way forward and stride confidently to the back. In the back, there is a multitude of prison-style cells containing the products of the auction.

I knock on the walls of one of the cells.

*Knock* *Knock*

It's cement. The items are blocked off with iron bars and a locked door. Quite the drastic change from the more modern look outside. It seems to require a keycard to open it. I take out the VIP card and insert it into the first cell.

*Click*

As I take out the card I hear the oh so pleasant sound of a door unlocking.

*Creak*

It creaks as I open the cell behind door number 1. In the center of the 8x8 room is a chest. I open it with ease and look inside.

It's one of those fire-proof suits they had shown earlier. I don't have much use for this as my aura is more than enough to ward off most burns. Another useless item I suppose.

Well, no more time for dilly-dallying.

I put it back in the chest and walk out of the cell. I continue to walk down the empty corridor. I keep an eye out for anything interesting.

*Clack* *Clack* *Clack* *Clack*

The only sound I hear is of my footwear hitting the ground. It echoes throughout the hall as I walk slowly and without haste.

*Click* *Clack*

I stop in my tracks and spin on my heel towards the right as I find what I'm looking for. The blue glow bounces off the walls of the cell and faintly illuminates it. I take off my night vision goggles as I grab the card out of my pocket and reach for the cell door…

* * *

 ***Cinder's POV***

W-what's going on!? Why did this have to happen the one time I step out of the lower-class district!?

I try to reach my hands out for Saecul in a very jittery way.

"S-saecul? Where are you Saecul?" I ask in a shaky tone. What if he's gone? What if there's someone or something here and he hurt Saecul and is coming after me next?

"Over here, Cinder," A soft voice reaches out to me in the pitch black darkness that surrounds and consumes me.

"T-thank goodness you're still here… " I mumble softly to myself in slight relief at not being alone. My worries are ridiculous…

"What's that?" Saecul faintly catches my mumble and asks in curiosity.

"N-nothing! Everything's absolutely fine!" I say in anxiousness at being found out for my silly worries.

I imagine that Saecul looks quizzically at me as he says, "Are you sure? You seem a bit shaken."

"T-thank you for the concern Saecul, but really it's alright. Nothing important!" I say in a very unconvincing and slightly panicky voice. Oh god, I need to relax, like, right now.

"Are you sure? I mean, we're probably gonna be here for a while, so if you need something be sure to let me know, okay?" He says in concern to my panic.

"I-I-I means, it's just- I-well-um… " I stammer and don't know what to say in response to that. How long is _a while?_ This is just my luck…

' _Why am I panicking!?'_ I scream inside my head. _'I-I just need to stay as calm as possible and keep a straight face like usual!'_

"It's alright to let me know what's wrong, I'll make sure to help in whatever way I can." He says in a very reassuring voice.

"W-well-I, You see it's-I just-I-I-I-" Oh no, I have no counter against heartfelt concern! Here I am, stuttering and mumbling and I are so nervous and panicking and oh God I'm about to tell him, aren't I? I'm about to tell him my deepest darkest secret that nobody but my parents know…

I know it's silly. I don't show it to anyone and you'd never get the impression from me that this would be the case. But I… In this situation how can I keep silent!? Who knows if I won't die from a lack of oxygen down here or some other bizarre event!? With my luck today it seems possible!

I open my mouth and can feel my face flushing red and hold back the tears in my eyes as I turn away and say, "I… I… I'm afraid of the dark!" There! I said it! It's such an embarrassing thing! I'm already 11 and I'm about to turn 12 in a month, but I still haven't grown out of it! I'm trying to set an example for myself to be the best person I can be, but still… I-I can't bear the embarrassment from this!

I try so hard to be mature and strong at all times, but I've never been able to get over my fear of the dark. It's the most embarrassing secret I've ever had! I know I'm self-conscious, but it doesn't help the matter right now!

"..."

"..."

It's over, isn't it? He's going to laugh and point at me and call me names and leave me. Just like all the others… I know it's silly, but I'm afraid of being judged! I know what it's like to have friends turn on you for something stupid…

With that thought, my embarrassment turns into anxiety and I start to tremble ever so slightly out of shock and fear of what I might've done, but it only lasts a moment. I hurriedly try to reassure myself. 'No! Saecul's not like that! He's gentle, well, not gentle, but he is smart, well, not smart, he's kind of an idiot, but he is caring and goofy and completely, utterly, absolutely unlike those from before!

"Just, please, forget what I just said," I beg for him to never mention it again as I cover my face in shame and fear of rejection.

"Cinder… " I hear Saecul call out from my side. I don't turn back to him. It's so dark in here… I-I… I just want to leave.

But unexpectedly I feel his arms wrap around me as he pulls me in and he starts patting my head.

' _And I know he's… '_

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were afraid of the dark. I suppose I was being a bit insensitive." His unexpectedly caring voice comes to me and he continues, "You don't have to worry, I'll do anything to help you right now Cinder. Just name it."

Hearing those words I get stunned for a moment and stop crying. Then I start to cry for a different reason. Flashbacks of my past resurface into my head and I start to cry for a different reason. I never thought I'd find someone my age to be my friend after that incident. I really just can't even begin on how much it means for him to act like this. Even if he doesn't realize this…

I knew that Saecul was different from other people, but I always thought that he suffered from some sort of bipolar or schizophrenic disease, but he's a genuinely nice guy. I thought he was just a big goofball who really liked clean clothes, but after today I'll have to rethink my entire impression of him.

' _And He's… '_

I remember all those pranks he'd done to me and Sam. He gave Sam those mustard and ketchup bottles you'd see in restaurants and filled the ketchup bottle with mustard. Then, when Sam wanted to put ketchup on because he thought it was in the mustard bottle, it ended up being mayonnaise! I remember that time he broke a washing machine by putting too many clothes in it and he ended up hiding it from Sam for about a week until he got caught. Then there was the time he accidentally got bleach in his eyes and ran around the store screaming until he went to the bathroom and washed it out. His eyes looked irritated for the rest of the day.

I give a chuckle and pull myself in closer to him.

' _He's… '_

Then I remember the sweet moments we had together. I remember one day I fell down and bruised myself on the sidewalk and he ran a mile and back to bring me a first aid kit. He looked exhausted after that. There was another time where I really wanted a milkshake, but couldn't afford one at the store, so he went and bought me all the ingredients to make a great milkshake. I was acting a bit spoiled at that and made him make it, and I swear, I've never had a better milk-shake in my life.

"Can you just hold me like this until we're out of here?" I shamelessly ask him while pressing my face against his chest. While doing so, I can feel his unexpectedly toned and muscular pecs and abs. I push my face against his chest more in fear of him seeing my growing blush.

"... sure…" He murmurs softly after a long pause. I enjoy his presence for a while as he continues to comfort me.

' _He's the guy I like.'_

He continues to run his hand through my hair and under his attention and coaxing I eventually fall down into a soft and blissful slumber, surrounded by the warmth of his body and ignoring the darkness as I have found my light...

* * *

 ***AUCTION HALL'S ITEM STORAGE 3RD PERSON***

The cloaked figure reaches his hand out towards the door. Dressed in all black he's wearing a robe that makes telling his figure or identity very difficult. He's also wearing a white mask which contrasts with his hood and the rest of his outfit. He has night-vision goggles over the mask and takes them off, chucking them to the other side of the hall, opposite the door. The mask has a fox face on it and it seems pretty old and worn, but at the same time, it seems to give off some kind of powerful energy that makes people back off because of its intensity.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he suddenly stops and turns his head to the right. He retracts his hand and slowly reaches for the kunai on his waist.

*wheeze*

Shinigami hears something from down the hall and swiftly takes the kunai and prepares for battle. He crouches close to the ground and observes the dark hall with his night-vision goggles now tossed to the side. He closes his eyes to sense the enemy's movement.

*wheeze* *crash* *bang*

He furrows his brows when he hears the crashes from farther away. It's a deep and heavy groan from way down the hall as well as multiple crashes. He opens his eyes when he realizes the enemy does not intend to make a stealthy approach.

' _An amateur?'_ He thinks to himself. _'No, impossible. No fool would send themselves into unknown territory unless they were completely certain of their ability. They're either very confident or an imbecile. Maybe both.'_

Staring down the hallway a bead of sweat can be seen crawling down the side of the face as he prepares for contact.

' _I hope I'm overthinking it.'_

He starts to count down in his head.

' _Five.'_

* **Wheeze* *Crash* *Bang***

Shinigami frowns as the noise gets louder as he can clearly hear who, no… _what_ is crashing down the hall?

At this moment he realizes this won't be an easy fight.

' _Four.'_

 ***Wheeze* *Bang* *Bang***

Shinigami tenses up as he can feel the tremors caused by this monster and he steels his resolve by thinking of his wife and daughter, locked up in chains while being held at gunpoint. His eyes shine with determination. But those low grunts aren't helping him. It's likely a powerful Grimm. Especially so for it to get into the city.

' _Three.'_

 ***Screech* *Crash* *Bang***

An ear-shattering screech comes from down the hall. It's high-pitched and frankly terrifying. It sounds like someone gave a child helium and told them to scream as loud as possible into a megaphone, except it's about a dozen times louder. Like something you'd hear in a horror movie. He takes a deep breath and waits pensively.

' _Two.'_

 ***Screech* *Crash* *Rumble***

The nervous assassin takes a step back prepares to attack. He takes no other action.

' _One.'_

As the countdown finishes and the halls shake he waits for any sign of movement and gets ready to leap at any figure that comes down the hall.

…

…

…

…

...

 ***Silence***

Expecting there to be a large hulking Grimm coming down the hall he takes a minute to react before he realizes that whatever was coming for him isn't there anymore. He's bewildered, but he doesn't have the time to think about it. If that thing comes back for him, he's screwed.

He cautiously raises from his crouch and clutches his kunai tightly. He glances across the hall once more before grabbing the night-vision goggles he wore before and putting them on. He can't be too cautious anymore.

He goes to turn around to unlock the door.

 ***SCREECH***

But as he turns, a deafeningly loud noise comes from behind him as from out of nowhere a large shadowy claw-like hand has grasped his face and slammed him against the concrete wall.

 ***BANG***

His body sinks into the wall as a crater is formed from the impact. The crater reveals a wall of steel behind the shattered concrete.

A black glow surrounds him as his aura protects him from the brunt of the damage. The claws are still grasping his face as he's lifted off the ground and see the monstrosity he's been caught by.

It's an eight-foot-tall humanoid shadow creature with no legs. It flies and has shadowy mist exuding from everywhere on its body. Its ghastly face looks like that of a decaying zombie painted black. It resembles what would result in Reaper from Overwatch and a Dementor from Harry Potter had a baby. Its claws seem to be formed from shadow to resemble the hand of a human and the claws of a bird of prey.

' _What the ****!'_

He swears in his mind because of his bad luck. He'd most likely be screaming out loud, but the claw covering his mouth is preventing any sound from coming through.

 ***SCREECH***

The terrifying reincarnation of death lets out another loud howl as he is slammed into the wall once again. The wall breaks even further and the steel behind him dents in about one foot before his body stops again.

The being brings its arm back once again and slams him over and _over_ , sinking in about four feet more before smashing Shinigami Kira through a two-foot thick wall of solid reinforced titanium.

*Cough* *Cough*

Kira gets on his hands and knees as he coughs out blood from his internal injuries. Thanks to his aura he's still alive, but it still dealt a heavy blow to him.

He takes a look at the room he's entered through the wall.

It's one of the VIP rooms. The walls are decorated lavender and the carpet is a deep red. There are two tables and a long black couch at the side. Putting aside the strange aesthetic choice he hurries to find a hiding place from the creature.

That 'Grimm' comes through the hole in the wall covered in shadowy mist, but finds no trace of Kira. Its form eerily floats over to one of the tables and throws it to the side…

 ***Crash***

… revealing nothing beneath it.

Slightly upset, the creature moves quickly towards the other table and throws it to the side. There lays nothing beneath it. Having revealed nothing once more, it turns its attention towards the black leather couch.

The spectral creature lets out a hollow sigh and moves towards the couch slowly, like a predator sneaking up on its prey. The ghostly claws grasp the head of the couch as the haunting and eerie face peeks over it.

…

There's nothing there. At this, the creature tilts its head in seeming confusion. ' _How could he not be here? Where did he go?'_ The specter seems to express through its head tilt.

But no matter how much it searched the room it could not find any trace of Kira. With a ghastly sigh of frustration, it floats out of the room.

…

…

' _I thought it'd never leave… '_ Shinigami Kira thinks as he lets out a sigh of relief. From his position one would ordinarily be able to see him very clearly, however, he had his hands crossed with his fingers making a weird symbol that intertwined his fingers at painful-looking angles.

It seems that Kira's semblance was, unexpectedly, ninjutsu!

' _Now, I need to take that core out of here and report to the Obsidians.'_ He thought in the silence. _'They'll want to know about this… '_

Thinking that he was safe he swiftly undid the jutsu and headed for the hallway. Looking up and down the hall one more time, he noticed that whatever terrorized him before, is no longer around.

With a purpose in mind, he headed for the door directly in front of him as he saw the glowing omega symbol on the machine. He immediately took out the card and placed it in the cells electronic lock which does not fit it's cell design at all.

' _Guess they probably didn't have a big enough budget to get high-tech doors too.'_

As he guesses the situation the auction hall was in, surprisingly accurately, he unlocks the door with a *Click* and quickly pulls open the door.

As he does so, he feels a huge force pull him back and slam him against the wall.

 ***BANG***

Another indent is created to the right of the previous crater.

Kira quickly looks in the direction of the attacker and finds the same phantom he fought against earlier. He looks on in horror as it reaches its hands, or rather, _claws_ , out towards the machine he needs to take.

' _No! I can't afford to mess this up!'_

Kira quickly shoots out his kunai as he prepares several pieces of paper with ink writings on them behind his back.

 ***SCREECH***

The kunai shoots into the body of the phantom as it screams out in pain with a loud shriek and writhes in pain.

' _So, it can be harmed after all… '_

With this in mind, his confidence soars to unseen heights. He was caught off-guard last time. But now that he's prepared for the attack this phantom won't even be able to touch him!

The shadowy humanoid turns its attention towards the man it had discarded earlier and its eyes seem to glow red in fury as multiple arms jut out from its back as it seems to radiate a killing intent. A six-armed reaper with glowing red eyes now stands in front of Kira.

' _Okay, not too bad. I can still deal with this…'_

But, as if to mock his thoughts, the eyes of this ghastly creature spews lasers as it burns through the ground in front of Kira before locking its sight on him as Kira steps back a bit in surprise and shock.

' _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me… '_

His thoughts go unheard by the author as he prepares for the true battle to begin…

* * *

 ***Omake Time Baby***

 **One day in peaceful and so very uneventful Mistral…**

 **Cinder: Hey, Saecul, do you have any secrets?**

 **Saecul: Why do you ask, Cinder?**

 **Cinder: I just want to know what Saecul-senpai's like in private!**

 **Saecul: Are you sure you want to know?**

 **Cinder: Yes, Senpai!**

 **Saecul: Alright then…**

…

…

 **Saecul: I'm gay.**

…

…

 **Cinder: …**

…

 **Cinder: S-saecul senpai… T-that jokes not funny…**

 **Saecul: It wasn't meant to be, it's the truth.**

 **Cinder: …**

 **Saecul: …**

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Poor Cinder… She just wants her senpai to notice her…**

 **Oh, and it is partially the truth.**

' **What does that mean?' You ask?**

 **Well, you'll have to have to continue reading to find out. I probably won't even be able to remember what I've written on here, so make sure to remind me often my loyal fans!**

 **Oh! A question for people who still read this even with its horrible and inconsistent updates!**

 **Do you prefer more frequent uploads? Or longer chapters? Let me know, please! I'll be very Grateful!**

 **I might even give you a cookie!**

 **Next Episode on Dragon Ball Cinders ( Cinder's Story: A Truth Revealed!?)**


	8. Battle Against Death

**Welcome to a world of bloody evolution.**

 **I hope you've reserved a stay for the whole ride.**

 **Because this is pretty bad fanfic. And no one wants to miss bad fanfic.**

 **Unless you want to burn it. Please don't burn it.**

…

 **I'm not good at this…**

…

 **The lack of regular updates this fan-fic has…**

 **Fills you with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

 ***AUCTION HALL BATTLE 3RD PERSON***

The demonic creature looks at Kira with a frozen expression of rage. For this creature, however, its expression of rage is a blank look with teeth bared and a skeletal figure with intense glowing red eyes that seem to grow brighter and brighter.

It's impossible to guess what the thoughts of such a being include.

Kira, on the other hand…

' _Sh*t. First I had to deal with that mannequin bull and now this? What deity have I been cursed by for my luck to be so bad?'_

Evidently, he feels an impulse to run away. It seems to overcome most of his rational thoughts. But he stands there in a black ninja garb to face off against any danger no matter how fierce. He will do it for his wife and daughter. To him, they are the world. He'll do whatever it takes.

He fights against the dreadful aura with all of his might as his fist clenches tightly onto the talismans in his hands.

' _I will not die until my mission is over!'_

At that moment he remembers that contract he signed with Crash. If he can't complete the mission he'll…

' _I cannot afford to shame my ancestors with such disgrace! I am a Shinigami, a pure-blooded member of the Death God Clan! No being, human or not, shall stand in my way!'_

With renewed vigor, he starts to chant something in a low voice. He slaps a talisman onto the ground, instantly freezing it.

*CRACK* *CRACK*

Loud cracking sounds are heard as giant spears of ice shoot up from the ground and aim at the apparition.

 ***ROoOoooOoOAaAaaAHHrR***

The specter releases a horrifying roar as it uses its laser eyes to melt the ice before it even touches its skin. Not willing to let the man take the initiative, the reaper drifts over to Kira and raises a hand. Only it isn't a hand any longer, but more like a pitch black sickle.

Kira makes a hand symbol and lets out a light shout before pressing his palms on the previous talisman, which starts to glow a slight green on its calligraphy writing. There's a sudden shift in the ground as pillars of earth and rock come from the ground block the passage between him and that monster.

The next thing he sees doesn't come as a surprise as the ghostly figure hacks through the pillars like a hot knife through butter with its new sickle hand as it bounds closer to him.

"Tch… " He clicks his tongue in annoyance as he couldn't even buy a little bit of time. He moves back and takes out another talisman.

He blows lightly on the talisman with his breath, before a gale comes and consumes the hallway. Taking a red colored talisman he says, "Namo Amitabha." He throws the talisman forward and runs away from the direction it's in as he starts to chant again as he takes out two blank talismans. "JehiVidhiHoiNaathHitMoraaKarahu- !" He recites at a blinding speed as his previous talisman activates.

The talisman glows and explodes right in the face of the monstrous ghost, releasing a ball of fire four and a half feet in diameter. The wind picks up on the already considerable amount of fire and increases its intensity tenfold. Fire begins to engulf the entire hall as if an explosion from a large bomb had occurred.

*SCREECH* *OOooOOOooOOoOOOOoH*

At the point of impact, the specter howls in pain and rage. It seems to exude a bloodthirst and is now determined to kill this pest. But just as the fire spreads over to Kira, he gets down on the ground and huddles up with his hand over his head as he slaps down the two previously blank talismans which now exude a holy light.

"-SoVegiDaasMainToraa!"

A barrier surrounds him just on time as he fell to the ground and begins to prepare another round of spells. The fire crackles on the ground around him as he stands with his spells in hand. It seems his power is more than just a jutsu. It seems he would have more of an onmyouji spellcaster ability.

He looks down the hall. Instead of taking the creature out of commision, it only served to anger it even further. Flames seem to flicker in and out of existence as the entire hall is covered in dark mist and shadow beyond the bright, piercing, red eyes that stare intensely at him. It's so dark that it doesn't even seem light can escape its borders. Yet, somehow that just makes the eyes seem brighter in comparison.

He stands up slowly and softly chants with a talisman paper in between his index and middle finger.

"Om Shanti Shanti Shanti… "

He applies the talisman on his forehead as he closes his eyes and it disappears. It seems to fade out of existence as he unsheathes two blades from his back. They're two white kodachis.

The blades seem to exude a blinding radiance. It clashes against the darkness and fills the other half of the hall with dazzling light that covers everything. The radiance even covers Kira, making it hard to see his figure through the light.

He takes a stance with his left hand outstretched and his right hand close to his chest. He stares back at the darkness and lets out a deep breath that he's been holding back since the enchantment took place, "Haaa… This is going to get troublesome… " He opens his eyes and, completely unlike his previous appearance, he shows complete calm and no signs of panic could be seen in his eyes or body language. He stands still and waits for the opponent to move, narrowing his eyes slowly.

1… … …

2… … …

3… … …

 ***ROOAAAR***

After the momentary pause, the ghastly figure consumes part of the light as it leaps forward. The darkness quickly follows and keeps most of its body hidden within. The only this visible parts are the black, bony claws that reach forward and the deep red eyes that are focused on Kira at all times.

In response, he parries both claws with one upwards slash of his sword, making it arc around with a visible streak of light following behind and disappearing soon after. As its claw attack had been pushed back, the terrifying creature tries to retaliate in the only way it can.

 ***Crackle***

The eyes glow red with fiery hate and agitation. The energy inside gathers and gathers until it finally bursts forth.

 ***Whoosh***

With blinding speed, the laser accurately chooses its target and blinks towards Kira. It is just about to hit Kira in the face, only inches away from his face, when the other sword he had been holding close to his chest is suddenly raised and blocks the laser from hitting him.

Not only that, it seemed to negate the entire attack! It absorbed the light into the blade as he reworks his footing to twirl around and face the nightmare again.

 ***Fwoosh***

He flicks the sword that was outstretched in the creature's direction and the same red laser it had discharged earlier is thrown right back at it.

 ***ROOOOAAR***

In a loud howl of pain, the darkness seems to ripple from the damage its own attack caused. One telltale sign that getting hit by that would have been real ugly. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you were rooting for, Kira had those swords who contain the very essence of light infused in the purest of metals- Aura-silver.

Not only is it good against things of evil nature, it was infused with the aura of a legendary huntsman and caused its natural properties to change and become a material harder than diamond.

In quality, few weapons could beat these kodachis. With these at his hands, victory might be difficult, but it was guaranteed.

He lays his arms at his side. It seems almost like an insult to the savage attack of the creature he faces. Having noticed that intent, the said creature goes off on a rampage.

 ***ROOOOAAAR***

It has been set off completely. Without a care, it steps out from the darkness and attacks directly. The corners of Kira's mouth seem to lift into a small grin. His attitude now cavalier, he moves toward the creature of gloom. He lifts his blade and meets the attack head-on.

Darkness and radiance clash together. The shadow from its claws attempts to swallow all the light the blades beget. However, refusing to be wrapped in darkness, the sword shine even brighter in an attempt to0 ward it off.

Realizing the dark specter's intentions, Kira stabs his sword into the chest of the bizarre being and twists it. The sword seems to burn the insides of the creature as a white smoke is produced and part of the creature where he stabbed slowly turns a dull grey.

The demonic figure puts a hand over his wound and seems to contort in pain. The red light in its eyes flickers as it hunches over.

 ***Cough* *Cough***

A coughing sound is heard as it retreats into the darkness while coughing up black blood.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kira yells in annoyance as he slices through the darkness. He was content with watching the scene unfold up until now.

But as he leaps to strike down his twin kodachi blades, the creature seems to regain a moment of strength and dodges the attack by a wide margin and gets behind Kira with a terrifying speed.

Kira stumbles on his land and struggles to turn around in time to see this ghost about to shoot its lasers directly at him front 10 feet away.

' _That won't work on me!'_ Kira says in his mind while preparing his swords.

As expected, the lasers shoot out right on time for his blades to absorb the attack. He grins as he expected this outcome. But that smile is soon wiped away and replaced with a severe expression. The laser is still shooting out in a constant beam of red-hot rays.

Eventually, after several second locked in a defensive position, the swords start to glow with a slight tint of red as well.

' _What!?'_ Kira screams in his mind. _'Is he somehow corrupting these blades? NO! Impossible!'_

Having worked with these blades for years now, he understood just how powerful their capabilities were and refused to acknowledge even the chance of something so terrifying happening. He denied the possibility and kept defending against the laser while sweat dripped down the side of his head. It's unclear whether it's because of his panic or because of the heat from the laser.

' _Dammit! I don't have a choice anymore… '_

Having kept this up for far longer than he should have, he sees the red light become more prominent as time passes by the seconds, and he is forced to recognize the fact that his swords can't handle it anymore.

He shifts his grip on the swords and angles them to face the ceiling above the creature. Amazingly, the lasers stop being absorbed and are instead reflected in the ceiling. It digs in deep as small piles of rubble seem to fall from near the impact of the laser.

"*Huff* *Huff*," Kira starts to pant from exhaustion.

*GRrRrrnn*

But the blind beast just snarls in a primal anger. It's run out of ideas, but it just won't quit. What could fuel this monstrosity to continue in the face of such adversity? Mere anger wouldn't cause it to foolishly risk its life like this…

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?" However, it appears Kira has not thought that far ahead. "I will KILL you!"

Kira walks forward and yells at the beast. But the real question is whether he's talking to his foe… or himself.

"For my family, I will persevere, for the ones I love and care for, I WILL emerge victoriously!" He continues to ramble on as he slowly circles around the specter.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Holding his swords up to defend himself he makes an entire trip around shortly. However, during this, the lasers ended up weakening rather quickly. By the time he's gone all the way around the laser is just a hair's width.

His sword still glowing red, Kira rushes up to the ghostly being and slashes upwards with one sword. He cleaves the foe in two and it dissipates into black smoke.

However, the smoke quickly coalesces behind him and reforms into the shadow phantom. Its claws stretched out towards Kira's neck.

However, a sore surprise lays in wait when a kodachi finds itself embedded into the creature's ribcage. It stops any motion it had, evidently surprised by the backfire.

"You're not the first to try to catch me off guard this way, and you certainly won't be the last." He spits out in a venomous tone. "I'd be disappointed in myself if I were to allow you to do that so easily."

He sticks his other kodachi inside the ribcage as well. White smoke starts to pour from the wounds. The creature slowly looks at its chest in seeming disbelief of its own imminent demise.

*raaaahhhh*

It lets out a low groan of pain, but it seems almost too exhausted to the point it can't even let out a loud cry. Suddenly Kira pulls out his blades and the groan stops.

"It seems… *huff* ... that laser took a toll on you… " He manages to get out between his own breaths. "Then that makes two of us… " As he says this, a single white hair falls to the ground.

He takes off his face mask and reveals a head full of black hair and a rather generic-looking face. He definitely looks like a 40-year-old Asian man, but it seems almost impossible to tell that someone like him could become an assassin. As his face twists in disgust, he goes in for another attack.

This time, he raises his fist to the face of the creature. Expecting it to pass through it harmlessly, the creature wastes no energy to move.

*Bang*

But the hit connects. Not only does it connect, but it also launches the creature in the air, doing multiple flips, and making it smash into the ceiling and crack it from the sheer weight of his punch.

But it still doesn't understand. How could a human touch it? It has its own understanding of how it works.

But this pondering was interrupted by the contemptuous voice of Kira, "You're vulnerable now."

Then it understood. It knew. Somehow. It was defeated by this human. It had always thought itself above humans for its life. It felt like it was something more.

… Now it knows it was just being arrogant.

*Poof*

It softly falls to the cold hard ground, surrounded by burning light and running on its last breath. Kira just looks at it and raises his blade to the ceiling. The specter's eyes follow the movement and it waits for judgment to come down on it.

1…

2…

3…

… … …

But the blade never comes down. Instead, a red light escapes it instead and strikes the ceiling.

"I have to get rid of that extra shot I stored somehow." It hears the voice of Kira enter its ears, but it sounds all jumbled and incomprehensible to it.

Seeing the act of mercy, and not fully understanding the action taken, the creature almost felt… grateful, for its life to be spared.

But immediately after that gratitude enters its heart, the ceiling above it collapses and crushes the poor vulnerable ghost before it could even register what happened.

*Huff*

…

*Huff* *Huff*

…

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

The only sound that can be heard is the heavy breathing of Kira as he walks away from the large rubble pile.

"What a pain in my ass… " Is all Kira says in spite and annoyance. But this annoyance isn't aimed at the creature he just fought.

"I'm getting too old for this." Kira walks in the direction of the T-800 and staggers while leaning on his blades for support. At this point, the boundless light has dimmed as he neared the door.

He stops a foot away from the door and takes a look behind him.

There, standing above the rubble of battle is a deathly white figure. A ghost. It is a pale skeleton that glows ever so slightly with an aura of death. Above its head is a tiny bead of glowing red energy.

 ***RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRR***

Suddenly, a familiar screech fills the hallway. Time seems to sit still for a moment before another pair of glowing eyes emerges from the darkness. Kira shakes his head in disbelief of another enemy coming for him. If he had to fight against another one of those, the price would be far too great for him…

But it doesn't stop there. One after another, more and more eyes appear in the darkness. All of them glow a deep crimson and focus on Kira. At this point, all the hairs on his body raise as a warning by instinct. It couldn't be any clearer that if he stayed, he would die.

Despite that, all he does is swallow his saliva and grit his teeth. His face looks grim, but he isn't going to be running away anytime soon.

He takes out his last talisman and chants once more.

"Aham Brahmaasmi!"

He slaps it onto his chest, and like that, another epic battle began…

* * *

 ***Auction Hall's VIP Room Saecul's POV***

I sit in the room with Cinder in my embrace. I take a deep breath and just try to relax as I try to control my emotions.

I've always been in control around Cinder. Nothing's gone wrong and everything is according to plan. But I'm starting to feel sorry for her. After spending all this time getting attached to her, I'm not sure if I can do it when the time comes.

My plans… I might have to reconsider them properly. _Even_ he's _telling me that I should be more chill and less calculating around her. I wish I could, but before I know everything, I can't say if I should or shouldn't._

 _God… I'm such a dick! Thinking about it from her perspective, how can it possibly be easy to live like this! I wanted to study her and find out if I can prevent the worse case scenario, but it just feels like I'm manipulating her._

I continue to sit in the darkness and slightly tighten my embrace around her. I'm not sure who's comforting who here.

 _Maybe I can help her in the future, but my hands are tied as is. The only reason I'm here is that of my so-called father. I really wanna punch that asshole in the face! But, once again, I'm limited by my failed assimilation._

There's still a large amount of time until I can try again. But even so, can I still justify my actions by then? Even _he_ knows about it, but he still blindly trusts me. I don't think I can do it after all this time together. It just isn't in my nature.

I know what I am. I know _who_ I am. And who I am is a shameless, idiotic, hateful, bastard! I really wanted to enjoy my life, but I understand that if I do so, I could destroy many others lives as well!

Why do I need to step on others backs to make myself happy? Isn't there a way to make a happy ending for everyone?

Ha! As if such a miracle could ever happen… It's just another naive thought of mine.

I start to shake slightly. While choking back my own sobs from internal frustration, I move Cinder over towards the couch.

 _Now, if I remember correctly, there should be a blanket around here somewhere. It's starting to get cold due to the lack of electrical heating in the area. Luckily, the VIP area has everything I could need and more._

But as I try to move away from Cinder, I feel a tug on my arm. It's Cinder. Even though she's asleep she still won't let go. I wonder how much trust she must have in me to cling on this tightly. I try to move her hand off me as I think about such bittersweet things.

"No… " Cinder's soft voice enters my ears, making me stop in my tracks. "Please… don't go…"

I take a moment to process this. My head is working at incredible speeds to catch up with all of this emotional junk. _I can never get used to it, can I?_

But, still, I go to move her hand. And still, her voice interrupts me, "I… Love… You…"

Those words combined with the gentle, innocent expression on her sleeping face finally broke me. I cave in.

 _I can't hurt her. I won't allow it to happen!_ My eyes turn red and my nose goes sour. _I'll do what I can for her sake. Even if it isn't much._

I may not deserve her as I am, but isn't it alright for me to be selfish for just a little while?

I reach into my coat and pull out a platinum necklace with a red ruby held inside a socket at the end. At the front of the ruby, there seems to be a swirl of thin platinum that connects to both sides and goes around the surface of the ruby starting from the outside all the way to the center where both sides connect.

 _This is the least I can do for now._

I move in closer to put the necklace around her neck. As I do, the gem seems to glow with excitement. It would seem she has an extreme affinity for this particular item.

Once I have placed it on her, the cold seems to disappear from the room. In one large wave, everything seems… warm. Not unpleasantly hot, just warm.

I move onto the couch with her and embrace her as I contemplate my life choices.

This is pretty funny. In my normal state, I would be much too nervous and awkward to even hold her hand, but due to these circumstances, I've gotten past that border. It's even funnier when you consider the fact that, the farthest I went in my last relationship was a hug or some hand holding. That relationship was actually the farthest I've gone with a girl.

It's strange how one thing can affect your entire behavioral pattern. In the end, it's all a matter of perspective, I guess.

 ***Ruuumble***

A small quake interrupts my thoughts.

Oh right. I wonder how he's doing. It has been a while since he left. I hope for both of our sakes he can complete the mission quickly and quietly. I can only keep Cinder asleep for so long. Oh well, I suppose he'll come back if he sustains any real damage, but I still hope he doesn't get hurt too bad. I truly sympathize with him, and I've been trying to help him, but it's getting difficult now. I'm reaching the limits of how I can support him. Let's hope he makes it out on top, or else things'll go to hell…

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

 **I really enjoy writing these!**

 **It's a shame there are only 24 hours in a day.**

 **Sorry I haven't really updated in a while.**

 **It's been test,test,test at school and it's been tough.**

 **I'll see if I can finish the next chapter by the end of next week.**

 **But, in the summer, I'll try to make it weekly. I have a lot of stuff to do this summer, but I'll do my best to make time for you guys!**

 **Till next time!**


	9. A Look Into Kira

**Sorry. I'm late.**

 **I should stop making promises, but I can't help myself. I want to seem genuine.**

 **For those who worry, I won't quit on this fic. It just might be a bit slow for a while…**

 **Anyways, I hope you stick around as my fans and followers. And if you don't, well, I probably deserve it.**

* * *

 ***Auction Hall Kira's POV***

Around me is nothing but darkness and shadowy mist. My eyes are giving off a white glow that seems to pierce through the darkness like a torch in the night and light up my path. My gaze is filled with power, rage, and contempt. I look straight ahead of me at the foe I had slain.

A few feet away from me is the corpse of a pale ghostly commander. My kudachis are both stuck in its abdomen.

Silence consumes the hallway for a period of time.

' _I did it…'_ Relief washes over me as I feel my legs grow weak and start to shake, but I don't fall. _'Finally… '_

*Huff* *Huff*

I begin to breathe heavily as the light fades out from my eyes, Returning to their normal dark brown. I slowly walk up to the swords and pull them out with a light grunt.

I have to shield my eyes with my arms for a moment as the light from the sword pour out once more and fills most of the hallway. It blinds me for a second and I have to blink my eyes a few times to help my pupils constrict.

I'm not sure if it's because my eyes adjusted or because the light of the sword dimmed, but I manage to get used to it fairly quickly.

The light from the swords reveal corpses of those same damn monsters I fought earlier. Only, this time, there were dozens and some non-humanoid. There are birds, dogs, and even scorpions! If I didn't know any better I'd say these were Grimm. But, I've seen Grimm before and there are large differences between them and _these_. Real Grimm are more feral, less organized than these. And they look slightly altered from what Grimm originally are. They seem less… _natural_.

 _It's almost as if they were… copies of Grimm…_

But who in their right mind would do such a thing?

 _Forget about it… I need to complete my mission._

I start to shakily walk over towards the room I remembered contained the T-800.

As I begin to walk toward the room, I begin to feel faint.

I stop and shake my head to wake myself up a little and even slap myself to get my head straight.

I continue on.

And I walk.

One step at a time.

One… *Clack*

Two… *Clack*

Three… *Clack*

Each step takes more and more effort.

 _Once I have the source in my hand, I'll have to call my backup to pick me up._

I let my thoughts drift as I walk to the door and walk inside. Those men could have never taken those beasts on. Their weapons would be highly inefficient. Only weapons like mine could deal any real damage to those creatures. My eyes wander to my magical kudachis.

 _But, damn am I lucky to have these on my side. They required me to pay a hefty price, but it was worth it to keep my family safe._

I walk to the back of the machine and pull out my pickpocket tools. There is a 3-centimeter diameter lock surrounded with a blue glow from the machine. Such an enormous source of energy used to clean clothes!? Who's idea was that…

I sigh to myself as I reminisce about my family…

My wife…

My daughter…

My parents…

* * *

 ***Hospital Entrance ? 3rd Person***

A thirty-year-old man in a black suit and red tie drives his vehicle, resembling that of an old Jaguar XK120, quickly into the parking lot of a clean and pristine, 3 story private hospital made out of bricks with a large green addition sign on its front.

As soon as he parked the car, he immediately ran towards the entrance of the hospital. As he approached, the security guards stopped him from entering. One was tall and brawny, he looked valuable in a fight and had red hair. The other was a skinny man with short leopard ears on his head.

"Hold it!" The big one said in a gruff manner. "What business do you have here?"

The thirty-year-old man casts a quick glance of disdain in the direction of the leopard Faunus before turning to the red-haired man. "My wife is going into labor! I need to be let through immediately!"

The guard, having heard his explanation, allows him through without hesitation. Evidently, he saw the woman get carried in earlier by the medical staff.

He rushes past the guards and heads straight for the reception desk.

"Excuse me miss, has my wife, Mizumi Shinigami, come to this hospital?" He asks the lovely receptionist at the front.

The woman flips through a list on her desk to search for her. "Ah, yes. She's here." The Shinigami patriarch relaxes slightly as he hears this. "She's in room 112 right now. You might wanna hurry, she's been in there for a few hours now and… " But her words fade out as he heads for the room immediately without so much as a 'thank you.'

His shoes clack against the ground as he quickly runs in the direction of room 112. As he moves past a few benches and windows, he comes to an abrupt stop in front of the door. He looks around and moves to the nearest mirror.

He stares at his reflection nervously. His hair is messy and he's sweating cold bullets.

' _You can do this Akari!'_ He thinks to himself as he sweeps his hair back with his hand and takes out a pink handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off his sweat. _'This is a BIG day. I can't afford to mess this up. I must raise the heir correctly, and I'll make sure he's the best of the best. For the Shinigami honor… '_

He stops wiping his sweat and takes a look at the handkerchief in melancholy. _'This is Mizumi's old handkerchief… How things were so simple back then… '_

Akari sighs as he looks at himself once more. _'I must do this… For the Shinigami honor!'_

He puts away the handkerchief and walks inside the room…

* * *

 ***Four Years Later Shinigami Mansion***

Inside a luxurious mansion, a small boy with beautiful jet black hair runs around the building looking at each door he passes carefully.

He runs around the halls lined with paintings of unfamiliar people and his bare feet slam down on the velvet carpet.

He reaches a large ebony double door at the end of the hallway. The boy stands on his toes to reach the gold-laced door handle. He fumbles at first, but the boy grasps the handle firmly and pulls.

Inside is a 25x by 25x meters large room with a large desk and stacks of paperwork piled up. The room is lit up from the large window on the opposite side of the room that seems to make up most of the wall.

Outside is a traditional Japanese garden. It expands past what is possible to be viewed from the window. There are dozens of cherry blossom trees and a beautiful spring pond in view. The window has been slightly opened from one side. The shishiodoshi can be heard clacking against the stone basin outside.

At the desk is a man in his mid-thirties. He wearing a pair of silver spectacles as he looks up from his pen and paper with a surprised.

He opens his mouth and a tired voice leaks out, "Ah, Kira, what seems to be the matter?"

The boy, Kira, walks up to the desk and looks up to his father, slightly hesitant. His eyes are full of innocence, and they look at Akari with a look of expectation.

"Father, can I eat dinner with you and mother tonight?" A small mosquito-like voice escapes from the boy.

A sigh escapes Akari's mouth. "... Son, you know how busy I am."

Kira faces the ground with guilt and sadness, one cannot help but feel the need to pity the poor boy's appearance at this moment.

"I'm sorry, father… " He says in a quiet voice laced with regret.

"It's quite alright, son. Now go to the servants and get ready for your tutor. Okay?" Akari says flatly.

"Alright father," He says with a slight bow and leaves the room with his head down…

…

…

* * *

 ***Later that day***

Kira roams the halls of his father's mansion. The sun is nearing the horizon and it's almost time for dinner.

' _Why does father not like me? Is there something I did wrong? Is it my fault?'_

The boy keeps thinking about the question that has plagued him all day as he roams the halls that mix between a traditional eastern pagoda and a more modern house. It's bothered him so much, he wasn't even able to focus during his lesson with the tutor and got scolded harshly.

' _Maybe I'm just a mess up. It probably would've been better if I weren't born...'_

He makes a sharp turn around a corner while thinking like that and bumps into somebody, falling backward onto his bottom.

"Sorry!" He instinctively says. He looks up and sees his mother.

She's a beauty in a pink kimono with cherry blossoms. In Mizumi's hair is a red spider lily. Her features are gentle and caring. She smiles at her son.

"It's alright dear. I know you must be absent-minded from all the studying earlier today." She says with gentleness as she crouches down to look him in the eyes.

"I-" Kira starts, but then remembers the talk with his father earlier and looks down again.

"Hm?" She gazes at her son in confusion and frowns at his attitude. But a smile soon reappears and a look of understanding flashes through her deep blue eyes.

"I heard about it from your father," She says with care in her voice. She looks at Kira with tender eyes. "I would be overjoyed to eat dinner with you."

Kira quickly looks up at her with surprise. "Really?" He blurts out by instinct. As if he was afraid she would change her mind.

Her smile grows deeper as she responds, "Yes. In fact, why don't we eat every meal together from now on?"

His face lights up upon hearing that suggestion, and he quickly nods.

"But you have to promise me to focus on your studies, be kind to those you meet, and most importantly…" She pauses before continuing while looking her son deep in the eyes with a serious expression. "Be strong. Never let yourself be thrown into despair and fight against unfairness you might find in your life. Never give up hope, that if you fight, there will be a better tomorrow."

Kira takes a moment to digest those words as he looks up at his mother with sincerity. "I promise!"

"Good! Now, let's go get something to eat shall we?" She says looking softly at her son as she holds his hand and begins to guide him through the halls…

…

…

She was found dead in a nearby river, two months later, on Kira's 5th birthday.

…

…

* * *

 ***Kira's POV 6 Years Old***

I kneel on one knee as I hold my bokken in my hand. My father looks at me with a cold glare from the distance. He stands in the middle of the yard as he holds his wooden sword by his side. He looks at me in disdain. Like I'm an insect who's not even worth his effort.

"Look at me boy…" He says in a tone that shows he's not in a good mood.

I keep my head down as I shrink back from fear. He starts walking towards me in a hurried pace.

"I said… LOOK AT ME!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as he immediately kicks me in the chest with unprecedented force.

My vision goes black for a moment. But when it returns I'm at the other side of the yard with my bokken long fallen out of my hand. I struggle to breathe for a few moments and I begins to panic and tear up, my face going red. My body seems to stop functioning momentarily as I spasm and let out an inaudible cry.

But that only seems to anger father as he yells, "Get up! GET UP YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!"

I look him in the eyes for a moment, to see if he means it. What I see is unbound hatred and anger. I immediately avoid eye contact and obey him in fear of getting hit again. I don't have time to think about anything else.

"You have asked me repeatedly over the last year for me to teach you how to fight. So that you could avenge your mother." He looks down at me with an expression scarier than any other I've seen before this, but it isn't pure hatred and anger, it's mixed with something else.

"I had thought that you might actually be worth my time," He begins cruelly as his expression darkens, "And what a mistake that was."

He turns around and starts to storm to the indoors. A nearby maid comes to comfort me and hand me a towel for the sweat and blood I didn't even notice was dripping down my face. But I push her away.

I stand up straight and say to my leaving father in a quiet and rebellious tone, "I'm not a waste of time… "

He stops. Without turning around to look at me I hear a voice through gritted teeth, "What was that?" The tone of those words was reserved but forceful. It almost scared me more than his derision and aloofness. But I clench my jaw as the blood rises to my head.

"I AM NOT A WASTE OF TIME!" I say again, as loud as I can, which admittedly, is not very loud. But that seems to get his attention as he pauses for a second, then turns around and raises his sword for combat. He points at me provocatively with his sword.

"Then prove it."

And I raised my sword.

…

…

* * *

 ***Kira's POV 10 Years Old***

I stand in the courtyard where it all began. The start of this journey. I wonder, is it worth it? I've practiced and practiced until I couldn't raise my arms and ran until my feet wouldn't carry me any longer.

Is it worth it? I've done my best to be best at whatever I do, I accomplish what others may have said to be impossible. I work harder than anyone I know. People admire me for having the talent or being smart, but it was never about talent. I put in more work than any of them could ever imagine, to reach here.

So why?

Why was it never enough for him?

"Young Master," The voice of a hurried maid interrupts my thoughts. "The Master has requested your presence… "

I look at her and nod in acknowledgment. "I shall head to him right away."

I walk swiftly through the hallway, passing dozens of cabinets on either side of the wall with glass doors. Inside I see the products of my hard work. Hundreds of golden first place trophies in every sport imaginable. Soccer, fencing, kendo, karate, wrestling, and etc. I have all of these trophies for one reason because my father said to. Whatever he says I should do, I do without question. He's taught me that _very_ well over the years.

He's the one who personally made sure that my hands were full with every kind of sport imaginable…

I continue to walk down the hall and take a few turns before stopping in front of my father's office. This is pretty much the only place I can find him.

I open the door and walk in. I scan the room with my eyes before closing the door behind me.

My father stands away from his desk, at the window. His desk is spotless, something I've only seen on a few occasions. Even as I walk in he keeps his gaze focused on the garden. It's lit up with the twilight glow and its beauty seems to have entranced my father.

"You called for me, father?" I say in a low and obedient voice.

"Yes," He starts, his attention still fixed outside the window. "I see that you've been doing just fine in your studies. You've also accomplished much on your sports teams."

I stand there confused for a moment. He never talks about this stuff with me, or, well, anyone really. But while I'm standing there confused, he continues.

"How old are you, now?" His careless voice echoes inside my head. Does he really care so little as to not even remember my age?

"I'm ten this year, father. Why do you want to know?" I ask with a slight curiosity.

"Yes, at this rate it'll only take about 20 to 30 years until you're able to get revenge." He says in a flat tone, Ignoring my inquiry.

I look down for a moment in consideration of this amount of time. 20-30 years? Just how long do I plan to work for my revenge.

"Should you waste that much time on something so selfish a request of you?" Akari says in a spiteful tone.

I close my eyes for a second to consider his words. I've come to realize by now that my life doesn't just belong to me. It belongs to the clan. If I fail, then my clan fails. Just another reason to be Mr. Perfect.

I open my mouth to answer resolutely, "I'll do whatever it takes to avenge mother."

Father looks at me for a moment, looking away from the garden, indifference in his eyes. "My son, I have decided that we'll accelerate the process a little."

Akari turns away from me and faces the ground. He seems to mutter something under his breath before he turns back to me. He claps his hands twice and two men wearing black rush in from the door and grab me by the arms.

I take a panicked look at the two of them. I recognize them! They're servants that work here! I've seen them do my laundry before.

My father continues to instruct the two men, "Take Kira to the dungeon."

At that sentence, I panic. I know exactly what it means to be taken to the dungeon. The ones that are sent there are the people the family is too ashamed to send to a regular prison. The people there are criminals within the family and the worst of the worst. Every prisoner has their own torturer to 'take care of them' every day of their stay in the dungeon.

"Father!" I exclaim frantically. "What is the meaning of this!"

He ignores me and looks at the servants with apathy in his gaze. "Then you are to announce that Kira Shinigami has pleaded guilty to the crime of murdering his own mother, Mizumi Shinigami!"

I stare at my father in shock and horror. The two men tighten their grip on me and start to pull me out of the room. I was dazed for a moment, but feeling them pull me out I immediately worm my way out of their grasp. In a panic, I show that my years of effort and training were not wasted and begin to resist this unwarranted arrest.

They immediately begin to fight against me. One throws a punch at me, but I catch him momentum and throw him over my shoulder, still gripping his arm, then I twist it and step down. The other man tries to take this moment as an advantage, but I won't let things be so simple. I dodge backward, avoiding his punch. I immediately go on the offensive and counterattack him. I give him a right hook after jabbing him twice with my left arm.

Then I proceed to step forward and pull out his feet from under him. I turn and catch the other man trying to get up. Not wanting to miss out on this chance, I immediately roundhouse kicked the poor man as he was trying to get up.

Having taken care of them, my confidence has risen and my fear turned to rage. I stomp towards my father. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" I yell at the top of my lungs.

He just looks at me calmly with an eyebrow raised. He looks past me, opens his mouth and says, "Kanja-san if you would?"

I immediately feel both of my arms get grabbed behind my back and restrained before I'm picked off the ground like I'm weightless.

I swing my head around and struggle before I gain sight of my captor.

It's a woman, around 20-ish years old. Her outfit is quite strange, as she dons herself in a bizarre maid outfit from overseas. She has pale skin and her fingernails are painted red. Looking at her face, it's clear of any acne or freckles. She has a small pointed nose, thin and red lips, and short cherry blossom colored hair. It's as if her face was hand-made to be as symmetrical and beautiful as it could be.

But what sticks out the most is her deep blood-red eyes. Her eyes are half-lidded as I struggle and flail. Her expression is so cold and uncaring that it could instantly kill any man she gazes upon.

I'm instantly surprised by her appearance. During my little scuffle with the servants only moments before, I was sure there was no one else down the hallway.

Where could she have come from!?

"Thank you Kanja-san," The man I thought of as my father says in a surprisingly polite tone.

"No worries, Master," A voice as sweet and soft as it is emotionless sounds out from 'Kanja.' It sounds almost… mechanical.

Giving up on escaping her grasp, I turn my head to face my father and yell, "What is going on! Explain this to me!"

Silence consumes the room for a moment. I open my mouth once more. "You'd better explain this to me or-" But in the middle of my sentence, a low chuckle from my father disturbs my words.

"Hehehehe, hehehe, hehehahahaha!" His maniacal laughter resounds throughout the halls as he looks at me in contempt. "Hehe. You really wanna know?" He queries me in a crazed voice.

Without waiting for my response he begins to walk closer and closer towards me. He bends down and gives me a crooked smile. His eyes suddenly go from a dark brown to a bright piercing red that seems to glow like the stars in the night as he opens his mouth with a twisted voice laced in amusement, "Your mother… I killed her!"

His laughter fills my head again as I go limp at the realization. The news is too shocking. I feel myself go limp in the woman's arms. The next thing I know is the cold comfort of darkness as it takes over my vision.

...

...

* * *

 ***Kira Today***

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I prepare my tools. This will be a challenge. This is nothing like my first experience lockpicking…

I put my lockpick inside and attempt to find the sweet-spot to pick it.

I had my hands on the blueprint for the lock previously, and I know that it has five spring bolts in it and a deadlock in it.

I push my pick inside with caution. I search for the bolts and slowly push up on one. Once I push it up, I put my other lock inside and hold it in place.

I continue this two more time easily. But on my fourth time, something goes wrong.

As I push my lockpick in further, I find that I can't feel the pick tap against the trigger. I stop for a moment in slight curiosity and fear.

I look inside the lock, but it seems like nothing has changed.

Suddenly, I feel my pick growing hot. I drop the lock, out of shock and pain as I let out a curse. I check my hand, and it's burned me bad. My hand is darkened and burning red in my palm. It's maybe a first or second-degree burn. I have to grit my teeth and grasp my wrist with my other hand in pain.

I look at the lock, only to see it glowing a bright vibrant blue. The glow gets brighter and brighter. A monotone robotic voice sounds out, "Security mode engaged."

"Oh, shi-" But before I could finish, a huge laser, about three meters in diameter, burst forth from the backside of the machine and tears through me as it continues to dig deeper and deeper into the wall, stopping a whopping 50 meters later.

The light recedes as quickly as it appeared and all that's left of where Kira used to be, is a smoking pile of ash and rubble…

" _What fate shall befall my family now?"_ Were Kira's last thoughts before the laser struck…

…

…

* * *

 **Hey there everyone!**

 **Man, isn't that just the worst, when you start to get invested in a character and then they die off just like that? Well, it's a good thing you think so too.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. I know it was pretty much filler, but while writing this I finished a series I've been reading for a while and I regained some of the inspiration that I had previously lost.**

 **I hope to get into this more, but you never what's gonna happen. I really don't want to abandon this. Though it'd help if I made money from this...**


	10. In Between

**I'm Back!**

 **Surprised you didn't I?**

 **I don't have much to say, so let's just get right into it!**

* * *

 ***? ? ?***

Floating in a pitch black darkness that seems to consume the world, is a light. It's a small insignificant thing that seems to be overshadowed by the sheer immensity of the emptiness it resides in. But somehow, the light seems to grow in size.

The darkness seems to warp and shift around the light. The light itself changes too. From a small bead of energy, it seems to change into a blue and white flame, burning without fuel. It changes shapes many times, into incredulous things.

It goes from a flame to a single drop of water. From water to steam. From steam to a tree. Then a tree to a cat, dog, wolf, tiger, flower, house, volcano, star, and just about anything else imaginable as it speeds up and in the blink of an eye it returns to a flame, all the while shining brighter and brighter while it glows with an indescribable incandescence.

The darkness is pushed back by the light as it gains power and grows larger. The darkness, however, is not idle as it retaliates against the overbearing light. The darkness encroaches upon the light with the intention of putting it out. The light is pulled away from the flame and consumed by the darkness as it gets closer and closer.

The flame is chipped away by the darkness as it recedes slowly. It was a slow, nearly still and unnoticeable event, but as time went on the process became clearer and clearer. The light was being oppressed and forced back. And that continued. As the light was slowly being corroded away by the darkness, the process became faster and faster. Within a matter of minutes, the flame that had once stood tall and proud in the face of darkness was suppressed to its original size.

This process repeated itself over and over countless times. Each time, the flame tried harder and harder to succeed, only to realize that what it had been trying to consume was a negligible portion of the entire darkness. What it knew of was not even 0.00001% of the entire expanse of darkness that it could comprehend.

Each time the blue flame continued to grow even bigger than it had the previous time, before being devoured by the darkness once again and reverted to its original space. This repeated itself so many times that it seemed as if eternity itself was manifested within this space. But eventually, over countless eons and wars waged between dark and light, they were equal. Eventually, the darkness could not blot out the light any longer.

And so they chased each other. Darkness and light coexisted while constantly chasing the other in a swirling vortex. They got closer and closer over years of chasing and being chased before they finally collided and burst apart into a blinding light that expanded and consumed everything…

* * *

 ***? ? ?***

I awake in a familiar dark void. I try to catch my breath and calm myself after seeing that event unfold in front of my eyes. I feel as if I just woke up from a nightmare…

I look at my body and see that it's been altered the way I specified before. I clutch my hands and hold myself to try and help calm me down.

But while I calm myself, a singular question pervades my mind…

' _What was that!?'_

*ding*

 **THE BEGINNING**

' _Of What?'_ I continue instinctively, seemingly not noticing the monotone and feminine voice that entered my head.

*ding*

 **EVERYTHING**

Coming to, I start to slowly recall everything that's happened to me. I was playing dungeons and dragons… and then I died…

Thinking up to there I realize just what's going on.

I remember. I remember it all. It seems so silly that something like this would happen to me.

I also realize something.

This is not a dream.

I've had dreams much crazier than this, so it would make sense if this were a dream. In the dreams I have I also have an almost conscious sense of lucid reality where I think and feel how I would in that actual situation.

But this is different. I'm wide awake, but I'm feeling like I should have some sort of panic attack right now. At this point, I would wake up. Especially considering the fact that this dream has nothing left to keep my mind preoccupied.

But the thing is, I also _know_ when I'm dreaming. My dreams are sort of self-induced because of my drive for a creative and inspiring story.

That's how I keep myself waking up every day, feeling like I just finished a great movie and want to watch more. It's quite strange.

My dreams have enough high-class content to create multiple movie franchises off of them and keep making spinoffs for another decade. It gets _that_ crazy.

And then there's my precognition I get once a month. But that's normal.

Anyway, what was I doing again?

Oh, right! That universe thing!

"What was that?" I ask once more, this time aloud, seeking more information.

 **THE BEGINNING**

' _Okay… Gotta be more specific…'_

"Okay. Yeah, I get that," I say in a slightly irritated tone that I didn't mean to do. "Then what were those two forms of… energy or power, or whatever the darkness and light were."

 **THEY HAVE GONE BY MANY NAMES**

 **YIN AND YANG**

' _Yin and Yang? Aren't they usually connected with cold and hot, female and male? I'm pretty sure they're also mentioned a few times in the joining and or separation of heaven and earth.'_

 **SPACE AND TIME**

' _Woah, that's a bit of a jump there. I expected something more subtle next.'_

 **MATTER AND DARK ENERGY**

' _Based on my current and very limited understanding of quantum physics, that theory checks out. In a way, although slightly contradictory of the theory, it does lay some groundwork to work with.'_

 **DIVINE AND DEMONIC**

' _I… I'm not sure what to think of that… '_

 **BUT NO MATTER WHAT**

 **ONE THING REMAINS**

 **THAT WAS THE ORIGIN OF EVERYTHING**

' _Then was it actually any of the previous things you said?'_

 **YES**

' _Which one?'_

 **ALL OF THEM**

At that revelation, I feel a slight chill go down my spine.

'… _All of them? How …?'_

I go completely mind-blown by that idea and sink into a mindless silence for a few minutes before that same monotone voice pulls me out of my stupor.

 **THE PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO START TRANSMIGRATION?**

 **YES/NO**

I pause for a moment, taking in the reality of it all.

Things can turn out so strange. One day, I'm a nobody in a small town. I can't keep a girlfriend for longer than 6 months and I'm not particularly athletic. My only saving grace is my good academics, which I was ceaselessly praised for.

But now, all of that will change. I won't be able to be who I was before without significant work. And even then… would it be worth it?

I stop myself from becoming overwhelmed by the realizations flooding into my mind like a river.

My mind is strangely easily manipulated by me. At times it's a raging river, threatening to flood everything in its path, at other times It's as calm and steady as the Great Plains.

I take a deep breath and get ready to answer.

"Ye-" *Ping*

But a notification interrupts me.

 **ERROR**

 **SPACE-TIME ANOMALY DETECTED**

 **ATTEMPTING TO AVOID IT**

 ***PING***

 **ATTEMPT FAILED**

 **TRYING TO ALTER REALITY TO PROTECT USER'S FRAIL BODY**

 ***PING***

 **FAILED**

 ***PING***

 **PREPARE FOR UNTIMELY DEMISE IN 5**

' _Wait WHAT!?'_

I went through that whole tutorial just to be killed again!

 **4**

' _Am I meant to be that joke character at the beginning of the book who only serves to pass on their power to someone else!?'_

 **3**

' _I don't want to die! I don't want to have gone through those two things just to be discarded like a used tissue paper!'_

 **2**

' _Why does life always hate to play fair with me?! I can't accept an ending as pathetic as this!'_

 **1**

' _NO! WHY! I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE SOMETHING! I WAS GOING TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER! I WAS FINALLY GOING TO CHANGE!'_

 **0**

' _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_

But sadly, all words are lost before the merciless void. I feel an indescribable pain shoot throughout my body as I was pulled apart at the molecular level. I'm unable to even shout from the pain before my brain is ripped apart and turned to mush.

My bones are crushed and my flesh is grinded before I promptly *poof* out of existence as if I never existed in the first place...

* * *

 **A Short Chapter**

 **This is the last part before the strings behind the curtain are revealed.**

 **I'm sorry for it being so short, but I felt it was a good place to end the chapter.**


	11. Continue?

**Why hello.**

 **I didn't expect to see you here.**

 **I'm Back.**

 **I hope you weren't hoping for anything too great…**

 **All that's here is the start of a legend so profound it caused many societies and peoples to rise and fall because of its hard to discern meaning.**

 **But past that, there's some satire comedy, sudden romance, and the adventure of a lifetime.**

 **Not to mention a look into how a sane man can turn insane. Or maybe he was insane from the beginning.**

 **Well then…**

 **Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

 ***Saeculum's POV A Week Before Meeting Cinder***

Asleep. I was dreaming about a field of rabbits. I was feeding each one some carrots from my pouch as I pet and hugged them. They were so adorable and fluffy. They were my friends.

Awake. Everything fades to black and I realize it was just a dream. A pleasant dream. I become lucid as I mentally prepare myself to wake up.

I rose from my deep slumber as I open my eyes and fall forward. Surprised by my sudden fall I try to reach out with my hands to stop my fall.

But as I reach forward, my hands are pulled back and held in the air. That stops my momentary fall as I take in my surroundings.

Air gets caught in my lungs as I panic at the sight of the environment I am in.

Looking around, all I see are the walls, floor, and ceiling of a really nasty dungeon cell. Not a modern prison at all. It's all made out of gray bricks that cover every inch of every surface here, except for a small, iron-barred door. Everything's gray. Even me.

The only sound I hear is the dripping of water from a leak just outside the cell.

I look up at my hands to see chains and manacles, attached to my wrists, connected to the wall behind me. I look down and see similar chains attached to my ankles.

I swallow my screams as my chest rises and falls at a quickened pace. I start to struggle and fight against the chains locked to the walls. I pull and pull, but nothing comes from it. I start to thrash my body in a futile effort.

As I listen to my chains hit against each other with loud clashes, I start to scream. Or try. I open my mouth and release all the air from my lungs, but no sound comes out. It's silent except for the repeated dripping of water every few seconds and the echoes of the chains against the floor throughout the cell.

I feel the chains tug on my arms and legs as they begin to retract into the wall. I start to resist again. I desperately struggle as the chains get wound up tighter and tighter. They keep pulling, but I pull back. Even if it's fruitless, I pull.

Inch by inch it pulls me back. However, I hold on for dear life. I cannot stop struggling or else everything will be over. There won't be a second chance. And so, mere inches from the wall, I pull with everything I have and struggle as the chains come to a halt and creak from pressure. It's a standstill and I pull with my entire being. I arch my back and pull my arms and legs forward with every ounce of strength I can muster.

The chains, pulled taut can only creak and groan as to voice their displeasure. I grin and think as long as I can fight, I can win.

But suddenly, dozens of chains eject from the wall and grab me. They wrap around and before I can do anything, it pulls me into the wall. The chains cover my vision and darkness soon envelops my entire being.

The next thing I know I'm in my king size bed. I immediately swing my entire body up and start to take deep breaths. I look to my left and stare out the window. The moon is still high in the sky. As I stare at the moon, I cannot shake the feeling that it seems to be crying out with a sad laughter.

' _W-was that just a nightmare?'_

I try to calm myself down, and I look at my sheets. The navy blue blankets and pillowcases I have are now feeling quite soaked. They're absolutely drenched with my sweat. It would seem that my unpleasant dream has caused me to sweat buckets. Oh well… At least I can get some more sleep now.

I eventually regain my peace of mind and return to a new, much more amiable rest…

* * *

 ***? ? ?***

*ping*

…

*ping*

…

*ping*

…

*ping*

A loud noise blares into my ears as I start to rub my eyes and look around for the source. I instinctively look for my phone to turn off the alarm I usually have set in the morning.

But as I look around I'm more than a tad shocked to that my surroundings have totally changed.

I scan across the area slowly, while I feel like I'm about to have a panic attack.

" _This isn't my room… "_

I stare in shock as I realize I'm underwater. The darkness made me think I was just in my room until I realized that there wasn't any furniture.

I immediately put my hands to my mouth and nose to block out the water. But I stop for a moment when I noticed my hands glowing a bright blue.

I accidentally inhale and realize that I'm not choking.

" _Thinking about it, wouldn't I be unconscious from lack of oxygen by now?"_

At that point, I decided to try and breath. And to my surprise, I'm able to breathe. It feels normal, just a little stuffy. I stare at my hand and turn my attention to the rest of my body.

The rest of it is glowing blue as well. But I'm not wearing anything. I'm naked! I feel kind of exposed, but as I keep looking, I notice that my junk is gone too! I'm not female or anything, it's just that everything down there is flat.

" _To be honest it's kind of scary to see it disappear like that."_

*ping*

 **SYSTEM RESTORATION AT 10%**

" _What?"_ I think as the monotone voice enters my head. And then I remember it again. It feels strange, I know that it's real this time because of the intense pain I felt. That cannot be replicated by a mere dream.

" _My body was being torn at a molecular level, huh. At least it was a quick death."_

But all jokes aside that was pretty terrifying. I don't even want to think about it, but the memory just keeps lingering and I keep thinking about how my life will change. But what's with this 'system restoration'? That seems pretty strange. I thought it was unable to be damaged. Or I guess I really just assumed that.

" _Wait a minute."_ I begin to question. _"Why am I not screaming in fear, or shivering from that experience? It was easily the most terrifying and painful moment of my life."_

*ping*

 **THE SYSTEM HAS TAKEN SEVERE MEASURES TO ENSURE THE HOSTS SAFETY**

" _And what does that mean?"_

*ping*

 **YOU NOW HAVE ACCESS TO THE GAMER'S MIND SKILL**

 **YOU WILL BE PREVENTED FROM FALLING UNDER CERTAIN STATUS EFFECTS OR ABILITIES AFFECTING THE MIND**

 **IN ADDITION, THIS ABILITY WILL GO INTO HYPERDRIVE DURING BATTLE TO ALWAYS KEEP YOU CALM AT ALL TIMES AND MAKE YOU RATIONAL UNLESS YOU HAVE A SKILL THAT MAKES IT OTHERWISE**

"Why does that pertain to my safety at this moment?"

…

*ping*

 **YOU ARE IN DANGER**

 **THE WORST HAS PASSED**

 **BUT YOUR BODY AS YOU REQUESTED WAS DESTROYED**

…

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO RESCUE IT**

…

 **YOU ARE CURRENTLY EXISTING AS A SPIRIT**

 **IN ORDER TO SURVIVE YOU EITHER HAVE TO FIND A HOST BODY**

 **OR FIND A CONTINUOUS SUPPLY OF MANA**

 **AND MANA IS NEARLY NONEXISTENT IN THIS WORLD**

 **SO I URGE YOU TO FIND A HOST BODY AND RAISE YOUR LEVELS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE**

 **YOU ARE ONLY ABLE TO USE GAMER'S MIND AND ID CREATION/DESTRUCTION**

 **AT THIS MOMENT**

" _Okay, I think I get the picture now."_

But there was still one question remaining.

" _Why am I underwater, though?"_

*ping*

 **UNFORTUNATELY, THE WARP IN REALITY FORCED US TO A DIFFERENT SPOT**

 **THAN ORIGINALLY INTENDED**

 **YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE TELEPORTED IN A FOREST ON PATCH**

 **NEAR RUBY AND YANG'S HOME**

" _Where am I now, then?"_

 **YOU ARE CURRENTLY LOCATED AT THE BOTTOM OF A LAKE WEST OF MISTRAL**

 **IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU HEAD TO MISTRAL IMMEDIATELY TO FIND SOMEONE YOU CAN POSSESS**

Well, that makes that. A plan has been decided and I don't really have time to waste. And considering all that's happened to me, I don't even care what happens.

Going into this I wanted to make a harem with all my favorite characters and become overpowered beyond belief. Yeah, I know. It's pretty lame. I think I was compensating for the fact that I believed no one would ever love me and that I would never make a large impact on the world. It was a problem I had.

" _But, now I'm just glad to be alive. God… I'm so happy to be alive…"_

As I get a little emotional about everything I quickly float above water and head for Mistral at top speed. Which, as a ghost, is pretty darn fast.

I just continue down the trail not knowing what awaits...

* * *

 **You know… I was thinking…**

 **It would be pretty awesome…**

 **If I received a PM from a talented fan of mine, who could, I don't know…**

 **Maybe make a cover image? Pretty Please?**

 **I'm not really content with having my profile image of Sawada Tsunayoshi up there forever.**

 **Then again, I have terrible luck and a below average story so it probably won't happen…**

 **See you next time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to follow my story and I hope I don't disappoint you.**


	12. Taking Off

**Hello my wonderful Audience**

 **And welcome to a brand new episode of…**

 **A legend untold**

 **I won't speak about how lazy I've been, but I feel like I should finally get off my feet, onto my butt, sit at my desk and start writing all day.**

 **Or do typing tests. I need to improve on that particular subject a lot.**

 **Anyways, let's continue.**

* * *

 ***MC's POV***

And I'm still flying down the road. Or path. Or whatever kind of trail I've been going on. It's around 3 A.M. from what I can tell. Y'know, despite my insane speeds, this is still taking pretty long. I bet I'm going about as fast as I would on the highway.

I'm just humming my favorite songs from when I was on Earth. Oh, the stories these songs tell. Most of them are about unmentionable things, but I have a classier taste. I listen primarily to songs that have some sort of motivational or romantic and non-sexual thing going on.

Hour 1…

"I'm waking up… To ash and dust…"

Hour 2…

"I am immune… Wildfire!"

Hour 3…

"There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks!"

Hour 4…

"Okay, I give up, no more songs!"

*ping*

 **THANK YOU**

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad am I?" I retort forcefully.

…

With no response, I just sigh and shake my head as I continue on. The Gamer ability gave me a glowing blue arrow to follow around until I reach Mistral.

With all my good songs down the drain, I decided to talk to it.

"Soooo… The Gamer Ability… What should I call you?"

*ping*

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

"Well, I just think it's kind of weird to refer to you as 'The Gamer Ability' or as 'The Game,'" I say in an attempt to explain myself. "I'd thought you would need something more… normal to call you."

*ping*

 **I DO NOT HAVE A NAME**

 **BUT…**

 **IT WOULD BE NICE**

 **I HAVE NEVER KNOWN ANYONE ELSE BESIDES MY CREATOR AND YOU**

 **AND THE ONE WHO MADE ME DIED EONS AGO**

 **SO PLEASE…**

 **GIVE ME A NAME**

"Well… that was some unexpected exposition." I say in mild shock. If their creator has been gone for that long, then what have they gone through since? And why are they here?

"Hmm, well, I've already decided to treat you like a girl so get used to it." I hum as I think of names. "Not Laura. No Haruka or Sakura. I don't think traditional names of any sense would work for you… Aegis? No… Artemis maybe?"

I struggle with coming up for the perfect name for her. After a solid minute, however, it clicks.

"I've got it! Your name will now be Pandora!"

*ping*

 **PANDORA…**

 **I…**

 **LIKE IT...**

 **THANK YOU**

 **WHAT SHOULD I CALL YOU?**

"Me? My name is... " I start to smile to myself as I try to tell her my name. "My name is… My name… " However, very quickly I come to realize I can't remember my name. I try hard as I try to remember any time someone has said it. My friends, my family, my brothers and sisters, my father, my mother… Oh god… I can't remember what my own mother called me…

*ping*

 **GAMERS MIND ACTIVATED**

"No… Pandora… Please turn it off, just for a moment… "

*ping*

 **UNDERSTOOD**

 **GAMERS MIND DEACTIVATED**

"Can you also… not look at me for a few minutes… I need to do something…"

*ping*

… **UNDERSTOOD**

I had stopped moving a long time ago. I moved out of the treeline I was passing through and looked up at the moon. I spent some time lamenting the loss of something that was very important to me, that symbolized my connection to everyone I knew and loved.

That night was the first time I shed tears since coming to this world.

 ***Later***

I came out from the lightly wooded area and started back down the recommended dirt path.

In an attempt to move on from earlier I tried to continue the conversation. "So I'm still not so sure about what my name is or should be… " I sigh in my head. "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas regarding what it should be, would you?"

*ping*

 **I HAVE INFORMATION FROM ACROSS THE MULTIVERSE**

 **IN ALL OF THE ACCESSIBLE DATA BANKS, THERE DOES INCLUDE MANY COMMON NAMES FOR MALES**

 **SOME EXAMPLES INCLUDE: #% ! &, OR )%# %, OR EVEN !^**&$# , AND FINALLY, TODD.**

"Uh… You know what? I think I'll wait on that." I try to deny her in a gentle manner as I feel a bit of a headache coming on. "Anyway, you have access to that much information?"

*ping*

 **I WAS CREATED TO BECOME THE ULTIMATE TOOL TO ASSIST YOU**

 **THAT INCLUDES PROVIDING INFORMATION ABOUT THINGS YOU COULD NOT KNOW**

I feel a bit puzzled at her words. "Assist me for what exactly, though?"

*ping*

 **I AM UNABLE TO PROVIDE YOU THAT INFORMATION**

Well, there goes her previous statement…

"Okay then, what else can you do at the moment?" I ask since her injuries could really hinder me from making much progress if it's too severe.

*ping*

 **AT THE MOMENT ALL I CAN DO IS TALK TO YOU AND CREATE AN EMPTY ID**

"Hmm… " Well, that sucks. We have very little advantages then. Right now knowledge won't do me any good unless I have a way to apply it…

"Alright, thanks for the assist anyways then. Oh, and is Gamer's Mind still active?"

*ping*

 **YES, THAT WAS MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY AFTER SAVING YOU.**

 **OTHERWISE YOU WOULD'VE HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN THE MOMENT YOU WOKE UP**

"Well, I better thank you again then! I don't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with a mental trauma fresh in my brain now do I?" I say with a light, joking tone.

"We better get there soon… I don't know how much longer I can take!"

*ping*

 **DO NOT WORRY**

 **WE ARE ONLY 20 MINUTES AWAY FROM OUR DESTINATION.**

"Well, it's about time!" I say with a bit of excitement as I start to focus on following the blue arrow.

…

* * *

 ***Mistral-Same Time Saeculum's POV***

*chirp* *chirp*

"Uuugh… " As I awake to the sound of birds chirping outside my window, I begin to slowly gain consciousness.

Getting up and off of my bed, I remember my nightmare from the night before. It was quite realistic to me, and I couldn't seem to forget it no matter how hard I try.

I think about the dream as I get up for my daily, before school, routine. I grab the change of clothes I prepared the night before and head for the bath. After about twenty minutes I finish and come out to get dressed and brush my teeth. I continue to make and eat breakfast—eggs, bacon, and toast—before I leave for school.

I have walked to school since I was in elementary school. For a few years, my parents had someone escort me to school every day. But upon reaching the third grade my parents made me walk to and from school. They said it was to teach me "independence." Which I don't believe for a second.

But I don't really have a choice anymore. It's either I walk to school or I get homeschooled. And I don't want to spend more time than necessary in that place.

After walking for a few minutes I start to notice others from my school. Everyone is dressed in their normal casual clothes. They don't wear uniforms at my school. I don't go to one of the training schools for children who want to be huntsmen. For starters, I'm too young. They only accept kids ages 12-16. I'm still 11 years old. And besides, I don't want to go to those kinds of schools. I am by no means a fighter.

No one spares me a glance as I walk by. It makes sense, and honestly, I'm glad they're willing to leave me alone. I used to get bullied a lot in school, but over time, the bullies started having less and less fun beating me up. Now I'm only occasionally shaken down for some lunch money. But I don't mind those. They don't hurt me anymore.

All I want is to be able to live a peaceful life. I try to keep my grades average so I stand out even less. It's worked out so far, but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. My father warned me that if I didn't get my grades up soon, there would be consequences. And I don't want to find out what that could be. He only cares because how I do reflects on our family.

I guess I'll just try to keep my head down and avoid making a scene…

* * *

 ***MC's POV***

"Huh, so this is Mistral... " I say while floating around the large city of Mistral's upper levels. It does leave quite an impact on me for sure. It all looks very noble at these levels. It definitely has quite a culture here. It gives me a sense of a mix between Asian and Greek culture. It for sure has a lot of art and history here…

As I look at the nearby buildings and the architecture, I accidentally stumble into the open market.

"Dust! Get yourself a vial of dust for only 100 Lien!"

"Fresh fruits! Buy some delicious fresh fruit from all across the kingdom!"

"Buy yourself some tailor-made clothes! Only 50 Lien!"

' _Wow. It's my first time seeing something like this. It's got a sort of charm to it.'_ I stop to look at the tailor's goods and check out the wooden mannequin behind him.

"Hmm… " I think something over for a moment before leaping into the mannequin.

The mannequin who was posed to show off the clothes then started moving according to my will. I can attach parts of my soul to attach it, but I can't fully possess it. I wonder why?

*ping*

 **IT IS BECAUSE YOU DO NOT HAVE THE SKILL REQUIRED TO DO SO.**

 **IN OTHER WORDS, YOU NEED TO PRACTICE YOUR POSSESSION SKILLS**

' _Okay. I guess that makes sense.'_ I say to myself as I make the mannequin slouch and start to move in a mechanical manner. I begin to practice as I notice a glint in the corner of my eyes.

I look over and notice a man covered in black from head to toe with two swords drawn. I think they're named… _kudachis_? But that's not important. He's only a few stalls down. I notice him standing behind a man wearing very regal and expensive clothes.

I don't hesitate as I make the mannequin rush forward to the unsuspecting man and push him out of the way as two streaks of light flash by and destroys the stall he was standing at.

"Holy crap. This guy's strong." While saying that I make the mannequin turn around to attack him. I manage to make the mannequin throw a solid-looking punch. But the man in black cuts off the arm of the mannequin and avoids being hit. But I quickly make the mannequin punch out with his left fist and land a hit square in the jaw. I watch as he stumbles backward a bit, but not from pain, it was purely from shock. He was clearly caught off guard. He stumbles back a few steps and someone notices him and his weapons.

"Aaaah!"

At that point, women and children nearby start to scream and yell for help. Seemingly with no choice, he quickly throws down a smokescreen and makes his escape.

I notice this from my point of view and decide not to chase him. It's not really my issue. The only reason I intervened was that it was happening right in front of me and I had no risk.

I start to drag the mannequin back to the tailor, who has a very confused expression on his face as the man from earlier gets up and starts to thank him profusely. Afterward, he's handed some Lien and the regal-looking man quickly makes his escape.

I start to move on and look for another district to have some fun in. That was when I spotted someone who caught my eye. He's a rather ordinary boy with light brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes.

But something about him made me stop and watch as he walked down the street and out of my sight. Something felt… strange.

*ping*

 **PERFECT HOST FOUND**

… And I think I know why.

* * *

 **There we go, that's all for now. I decided to take it nice and slow and actually have some plans for the future while writing instead of just winging it and leaving several loopholes in my story and logic.**

 **Sooo, yeah… I'll be spending most of my time making some of the lore and jokes about this. I'm still trying to improve and flesh out a lot of stuff. I'll be working on it as much as I can— a weekly or bi-weekly basis, but I can't be sure of how much or when I'll upload. Sorry. Anyway, I'll see you next time on A Legend Untold!**


End file.
